Breached
by PollyMM
Summary: Cisco is back at Star Labs, having taken the job offered on Earth 19... But things aren't the same anymore. Yes, his friends are still there, but someone new is there as well. After DeVoe/Nora Allen/Alternate story
1. If at Night You Need me

Chapter One

If At Night You Need Me

It was eerily quiet at Star Labs after the last light flickered off. Caitlin looked around, brushing her pretty auburn hair from her delicate face, glancing once more at the lady who came to see her best friend, Cisco. She had no idea who she was, but the young ladies concern seemed to be with his wellbeing, so she let her stay to watch over him. A little sigh escaped her lips. Barry was out on patrol but nothing was happening much since DeVoe was defeated much easier then what they all thought he could be brought down. She would stay upstairs in one of the old offices turned bedroom for when Harry Wells from Earth two lived here.

"This place is so quiet nowadays." she whispered as her hand trailed up the railing to the top hallway. "at least Cisco is back."

The young woman sat beside the hospital bed waving her a good night in which she returned slightly.

 _Beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

Her delicate hand went into the motionless breacher on the bed, her ginger-colored lips whispering softly to him, telling him now he isn't alone.

She shifted forward, her copper skin in stark contrast to his paling hand, her hair the same black color although she wore it in traditional braids, a big eagle feather hanging from the end of the perfect folds.

"You're okay Cisco. " she gave him a small smile and moved a curl Dr. Snow missed when she put it back earlier.

All he did was breath through the large plastic tube from his mouth. She watched his breath fog up the tube, then clear again when his breath was pushed in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran her red painted nails over his cheek.

It was a year since he took Breacher's job, and two months after Gypsy said she just couldn't have every aspect of her life so closely entwined with his...and left to start her own agency although she often visited, rather unpleasantly anymore. His heart was broken, and now his body.

A streak of light made the fringe on her native dress move, the beads ringing together softly.

" hey..." the speedster said removing his hood" uh wait .. who are you? How did you get in here? "

The woman in her late teens looked up at him.

" you could say I worked with him." She almost whispered, her words getting choked up in her slender throat. " you must be Barry "

He nodded extending his hand over his fallen friend.

"Yes. Barry Allen "

She looked at his hand then up at him, standing slowly before reaching out a hand to meet his, hers covered in native patterns as well as a multi-wrapped bits of leather, some looking old, the faded word "Mejo" written on a smooth turquoise stone.

"Cisco calls me... Time-Weaver" she shook it softly.

"Native name?" He said running a hand over his hair and around his neck " forget that question..."

The young woman gave him a pretty smile, a bit of familiarity with it. That smile he knew… but from where? Nora had gone back to her time, and she for sure wouldn't have been another one of his, not with the native tattoos. At least he didn't think so. Iris wouldn't have named her with a native name.

" Oh, I'm sorry I was lost in thought..." Barry almost whispered looking at his friend again, figuring the young native to his best friends new business "Are you thirsty? Hungry? You must have been here with him a while " he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb "I'm sure there's something or I can run out or something."

Time-Weaver looked up at him, two big coal eyes that seemed to bare right through to his very soul. Those eyes… wow, Cisco had been doing pretty well for himself if she worked for him.

"Tea?" She asked lightly. " hot with honey "

She barely got the words out of her mouth before a cup of tea from Jitters was presented to her from a red-gloved hand.

"Thank you " she nodded and focused her attention on the tea and Cisco laying in front of her.

"So…" Barry started looking from him to her again. "How well do you know Mr. Ramon?"

Time-Weaver smiled lightly at his small talk.

"Very well," she whispered. "Very, very well. We have been together for..." she stopped herself "A while now."

Barry talked to her idly, using his detective skills as best as he could to try to figure her out, but every question was answered by a soft whisper.

A native saying.

A small nod.

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he started.

"May the night find you well." she looked up at him "You have a city to watch over, I will watch over him."

Barry's mind raced faster than he himself as he zipped through the city. That woman had to be someone Cisco knew, but who? Why didn't he tell his friend about her? Was she his partner? Maybe she was from that earth he left him for. She was enchanting, simple but full of grace and poise and that was evident from the start.

 _Oh, Cisco…_

He begged for him to come back, but the opportunity he couldn't keep his friend from. Snow left to go and help him often as Killer Frost or just Frost as she liked to be called, but getting answers about the new Beecher was almost impossible, and Caitlin couldn't remember. Not unless she was going to tend to someone or to get coffee with her lifelong friend.

That was something he missed. All three of them at Jitters, later adding Iris into the mix. It was a good happy time for all of them. Things were easier it seemed... no matter what evil crawled out from the darkest reaches of Central City he had his friends he could back up to, and a wife to keep him grounded. She had to be sound asleep in their home by now, it was almost time for the papers to be printed.

The next morning Catlin took off her coat as she entered in. It was turning fall outside, the leaves starting to match her beautiful auburn hair and she enjoyed the brisk air as she walked from Jitters into work, nursing her favorite salted caramel coffee. Usually, she would have to get out her phone and call her partner in science crime but with him gone for so many months now, his space across the hall from hers seemed empty.

He was back, but not well... whatever they were fighting did a number on him. His lungs were burnt as if he breathed in a fire, heart rate incredibly unstable, and the worse of all, his leg severed above the knee.

She was the one who found him, and never so scared in her life. He was there, in her office, gasping for breath as he crawled through a portal. Bloody. Broken.

She told him to not take that job, but she felt she knew why he did. It wasn't only for Gypsy, it was for himself. To prove to the only person who didn't see himself as a hero... Cisco Ramon.

Glancing to a monitor as she hung up her coat and took another sip of the coffee HR so many years ago decided was her favorite and she silently agreed, she saw a glimpse of light in the room, it fading quickly. She nearly ran down the hallway to the med-bay and through the open doors only to find him alone, a native bracelet on his wrist that wasn't there before.

"Mejo" she whispered as she read it. That was Spanish. " my love "

Snow looked at where the portal was still fading out, it was different then Vibes. This one was dark blue fading like waves of oceans with a red energy. His faded from sight with a swirling closure of running water it seemed to her, but this one its energy lingered, leaving a light path in the air. Slowly she watched it get dimmer and dimmer before fading before looking once again at Cisco taking his hand.

"Your visitor must know Spanish... must be a little Hispanic like you " she whispered looking again at his bracelet " you have been busy the last few months why didn't you tell me you had another girl?"

She looked in desperation for any movement from her friend although it was her herself that put him into a medically induced coma.

Nothing.

She redid his bandages and his hair, slicing it back into a ponytail again then quickly taking it out with a shiver messing it up lightly in her fingers. He looked too much like Reverb with his hair slicked back so she just let it fall naturally around him.

"Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll take you off your wounds are looking better. Then I'll get you all the Jello you want." She smiled and kissed his forehead before returning taking his hand in hers she sat down beside him pulling a chair up.

"You know when you came to my office, I was just about to tell Barry that there's nothing else for me to do here. The lab is long since closed and it isn't the same without my best friend... maybe hitch a ride with Captain Lance a bit. Always wanted to see the world... and different time periods. Ray is geeky like you are, maybe we can be closer friends then we are now. Wally is there, and I always got along with Nate and… well, I don't know. Maybe. "

She looked at his IV then back

" Barry is doing well enough on his own. I come in here alone most days, he's so busy. Of course, it's nice to keep in touch with what we had... but sooner or later all things end. Joe helps him at work and the paper and Iris helps him with plenty of other things." her thumb graced his hand. " it's good though right? Maybe they will help me sort things out more than when I tried to by myself and got mixed up with Amunet. Trust me Frost and I have learned the lesson there the hard way."

Her hair moved slightly and she looked up at the sudden chill to see Barry standing at the foot of the bed.

"Any changes?" He asked, his hand offering a cup of coffee to her.

The doctor shook her head slowly taking the cup with a small thank you escaping her red lips before continuing awkwardly looking at the coffee she got just a little bit ago on the hospital trey but still accepting the one Barry offered.

" No. But I'm keeping him like this until perhaps the morning. Did I sit here all day?"

Barry shook his head no running his fingers through his hair to slick it back and fixed his tie.

" No, lunch break but I just can't get this out of my head. " he sighed, for a moment looking all teary.

" So you forgave him for leaving? " she asked simply but her eyes searching his for more answers just a yes or no.

" Caity I forgave him as soon as he left... despite what we said in that huge fight we had. He wanted to be his own hero I get that. We all must go and save the world in our own way."

"He left because of you!" she snapped back her eyes turning blue for a moment "You treated us like dirt!"

A trembling sigh came from the speedster lips. He was too involved with everything he didn't see how he treated people before, not until it was much too late. This wasn't the first time it happened but before he tried to fix everything. Now he accepted his true role, saving the city any way he could. Forensic Scientist working with the best detective and in-depth reporter in Central City.

"You're right. You're right and I did the same to you too. I'm so sorry." he put his hand on her shoulder " I keep forgetting that you guys made me who I am today. You guys take the backseat every-time the Flash does something fantastic. It's not easy being in my shoes... especially when I promised not to use them to fix everything I mess up. I need to remember it's not easy in yours as well."

Snow nodded her brown eyes coming back but looked so helpless, one hand an unmoving hand and the other on the all too famous Jitters cup.

"Hey;" he started again giving her a chance to calm herself down "We have a little bit, what about lunch?"

She looked back at him then to the hand in hers.

"Maybe tomorrow... right now, this is who needs me."


	2. CA 2037 e19

Time-Weaver stepped lightly through her portal to the newly redone Collection Agency. Cisco Ramon did a lot to this place over the years, the walls a nice calming yellow, the new glowing LED back-lit sign . The platform on the top of the dual staircases was now for Breachers only, like herself, numbers one through five painted in a steady hand over the row of block windows. She had spot number two and he always had spot number one. She turned off the incoming breach light with her foot looking down at the small circular red blinking light as she did.

Cisco made these for them, they sensed the energy that was incoming and set them off so portals on top of portals didn't send someone back into another breach, or simply rip them apart from two or more incoming breachers at once.

Science.

She never got it, no matter how excited he and others around her seemed to get. She was a simple woman, but don't cross her on the wrong side of the Collection Agency's list.

All she knew is it worked very well, everyone had a number and their energy turned on the flip light, so people running around would be warned and not go spiraling into some unknown or vibed into oblivion.

One of the biggest changes was below her and as she put her hands on the navy blue railing she looked it over, taking it all in.

Five half circle desks filled with state of the art computers lined the big concrete slap she stood on, agents busily tracking down the bad guys on the multidimensional plains except for Earth One. Cisco said if they needed help they would get a hold of him personally, and every-once in a while he would leave to see his friends back home.

Pictures of the bad guys they collected lined the left wall, and pictures all the agents lined the right. A large holographic clocked beamed the time and date over the biggest improvement of all, and her personal favorite. A long large white table with many chairs lining both sides. Her favorite time of day was soon approaching.

10:45am. June 24, 2037.

 _Perfect. Lunch will be here_

Her thought stopped as the doors in the front of the building below her opened up.

 _Now._

A tall slender woman with dark skin and ebony hair in twin braids like Time-Weavers stopped to get her badge from the front desk, her hands filled with a large pot as a purple streak swirled around her, the table appearing to set itself and four more pots that matched the one in her hands appeared from out the front door to the center.

Today her braids had traces of turquoise and pink streaks in them, which suited her well. If you asked her what her favorite color is she wouldn't be able to say, she loved them all.

 _The earth is not just black and white, neither are her children._

Light blue holey jeans and a white shirt graced her laid-back style, and her favorite brown fringed coat covered to her waist dripping from the seemingly never-ending storm outside. Usually, she wore no shoes but today sandals with large aquamarine stones on them sparkled between her dark toes, a splash of the same color she loved on her toenails.

A smile broke across her face as Time-Weaver ran down the stairs toward her, grabbing her multi-bracelet covered arms her nose rubbing against hers.

"Hey, mom!" Time-Weaver beamed stepping back.

"Hello, little Mejo. Are you hungry? I see I was too slow in bringing lunch in." her mother smiled rubbing her nose carefully not to scratch it with her tiger's eye stone piercing she had on her left side of her nose.

Time-Weaver grinned watching everything magically appear before her. Accelerated Man was always hungry, but with such speed, he was more than willing to help bring in lunch, since he knew the Native spent every day making it for them and gave him a big pot all his own.

"You know it. I was just with Dad."

"You guys are being careful right?" the elder of the two looked down at her daughter, always worried about them as they went off doing what they did. Their jobs were dangerous and she was okay with a bow, but besides the love she had for both her husband and her daughter was pretty much powerless unless a villain challenged her to a cook-off.

 _Doubtful_

"Of course, it's no big deal this time just seeing some old friends."

"Thank you, RiverSong." the streak of purple finally manifesting himself in front of a large pot of beef and potato stew and nearly devouring it.

"You are most welcome of course." she smiled sitting as Jax came in beside them, flopping in his chair beside the blur of purple and quickly disappearing stew.

"Hey man. Why does he get his own?"

"I work harder than you kid."

"Work? Nah I don't think so. You just do everything so fast you eat too much...you need to calm down there you'll get heartburn" he smirked, raising his hand as a small burst of flame came from his fingers.

"Boys...no powers at the table okay?" RiverSong shook her head but chuckled.

"Yes, mom," they both said in unison, Sean slowing down to normal speed and Firestorm putting out his flame to eat both with a childish roll of their eyes.

RiverSong grinned as the table slowly filled up with people from all over the place, some coming in through the front door, others leaving the offices for some of the Natives delicious lunch. A portal opening on the platform made her smile even larger but then it was wiped away like someone told her all the sunshine in the world was gone forever.

Gypsy kicked the number one light off and scoffed as she came down the steps.

"Whats this?" she inquired looking around disapprovingly at the changes to the place she always loved until it got too much to bare.

"It's lunch Gypsy… come on and take my chair." RiverSong whispered getting up.

"Mom...no." Time-Weaver put her hand on her mothers stopping her from giving up her seat to her.

"It's okay" she replied almost voiceless back, standing up to let the breacher have the seat. "Do to others mejo..."

Gypsy flopped down in the head chair instead. _This is what the Collection Agency came to? This happy feel-ly free for all over a bowl of soup was too much. What was wrong with the grey walls and the way things were ran before? If her dad was alive…_

"Why is everyone just sitting down and stuffing their faces? My father did not give Cisco the job for a big party all the time. This is what happens when I leave for a bit?" she hissed, tossing her black curls over her shoulder, her outfit unchanging over the years. No time for that, she had a job to do.

"Hey Gypsy, you chose to leave. We are a family and you left that." Jefferson leaned back in his chair looking right at her. "We like our lunch together, we've done it for years."

"Looks like Vibe and I need another talk..." she whipped around and looked up at RiverSong "this is your fault."

River held up her hands in slight surrender taking a step back as the breacher got up and slowly approached her.

"Just have some lunch, get your jobs and go on your way. I have no problem with you, Cindy… your only problem is what you left." she spoke softly, her hands still up seeing the anger boil inside the pretty woman in front of her.

Gypsy raised her hand at the native who didn't flinch, a streak of purple appearing behind her protectively.

"Go Gypsy, Ill bring you your jobs, leave her alone. Don't be this," he said, ready to stop her vibe attack on the woman in front of him.

Gypsy's dark eyes narrowed but at the last moment moved her hand to the side, making a portal, slipping through it before it closed.

The room was quiet, tension high although it released all at once as her portal faded behind her.

"Are you okay River?" he asked rubbing her arm gently before going back to his chair.

"Yes. Yes of course. I don't know why she holds so much anger toward me." she said simply as she sank back into her seat.

"Man, we do. And why shes so bitter is late to lunch as always." Jefferson said nodding to the empty seat at the head of the table.

RiverSong looked at her daughter who stopped eating looking at her father's empty chair. She just told mom she was with him visiting friends, never once thinking that he wouldn't be here when she got back.

"He must have had a job to do. He's always late mom." she looked back at her then to the platform, hoping portal spot one opened soon.

"He did." came a voice a few chairs down, a woman munching on a roll stopping to speak up. "He went to gather someone we have been tracking down. He said he wanted to handle it himself, someone he knew back on Earth one and hoped maybe he could talk down her Earth nineteen self."

Time-Weaver sighed. There were only a few people her father tried to talk down, and if it was a female it could only be one. Killer Frost. The one on this earth was as bitter as her name, and her husband… even colder.

"He shouldn't have gone alone Emily" she leaned forward to see around Jax and looked at the tall pale woman with bright red hair. "Where is he I'll go get him."

"That information is classified," she said simply looking at the head of collections a moment then back at her.

"Classified? I'm second in command." Time-Weaver huffed slightly.

"Means your daddy don't want you coming after him" Jax smirked jokingly.

"Thanks for that captain obvious."

Accelerated Man put his elbows on the table pulling back up his scarf over his mouth.

"Hey!" he said muffled only slightly "Since when did Firestorm get to be a captain?"

Laughter broke out from the silence as a portal light for number one came on, making RiverSong once again stand to her feet, her lips trembling in anticipation. It wouldn't be Gypsy this time, she knew it.

A burst of light shone as Cisco stepped through, wearing the same Vibe outfit he always had, but his jacket a little longer making it a duster like his predecessor. He ran his hands through his long hair to move some of the curls from in front of his glasses, the rest of it pulled back into a leather tie.

"Hey, there's my girl" he smiled grabbing River around the waist as she ran up to him, pulling her close with one arm and kissing her softly.

She smiled through their kiss as she kissed him back her fingers brushing his cheek.

"Hey mejo." she smiled her nose touching his "You're late."

"That I am" he grinned limping beside her down the stairs. "But I'm here, right?"

She held his arm to her with both arms as he gave Sean and Jax a high five before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Yes Cisco you are here, but if you were any later you would have missed lunch...again"

"Sorry mejo, you know I try right? Have lunch with my beautiful wife and daughter is always number one on my list." he gave her his best innocent smile and looked down at Sean.

"Good?" he asked simply with a nod.

"Good" Accelerated Man replied.

It was their code although no one knew when they actually set it. He asked every single time he was gone and if everything was still going smoothly Sean answered him with just a simple answer.

Time-Weaver watched her mom fuss over her father a small smile on her lips. He always came home and she knew he always would, her mother always silently dotting over him as if they just met yesterday, making sure he wasn't hurt although she never asked. Her parents were so cute together, and someday she hoped she found a man who looked at her like her father looked at her mother, how they worked together making this place work to the best of everything they had within them. It was precious.

"Hey Dad." she smiled watching him lean forward his arms resting on the table as he took his glasses off putting them in his inner pocket.

"Hey little Mejo." he grinned putting his still gloved hand on her shoulder. "being good I hope."

"Yes dad," she said to her bowl of half-eaten cheese soup which was always her favorite.

"No time travel?" he looked at her it being an issue with her, not that he blamed her but he knew how shifting time-lines worked better than anyone else except for maybe Jefferson.

There was no Wave Rider on this earth, so he sought their doppelgangers out, knowing a few of them at least would make excellent agents. Only able to find two of them, he never regretted the decision. As well as a friend from Star Labs, they all worked together as one, bringing in those that did wrong in the multiverse.

"Only to see never interact" she didn't look at him at first, then forced herself to.

"That's our girl" he beamed finally digging into his lunch.

The Ramon family together once more, for now. She looked down the table at all her friends who were as close as her family. An odd bunch, but always together.

She wouldn't trade it for the world.


	3. The Woman who Weaves Time

Barry sighed softly as he stood, still in his suit and tie for work, trying to convince the doctor in front of him to eat lunch. He wanted to take her out so she could get some fresh air, to enjoy the time they used to have together although that seemed like so long ago now. With Cisco gone all the time, and Iris busy with work he was spending more and more time running around the city or sitting and thinking at work. Bad things happen when a speedster thinks too much.

Snow went to stop the flurry of papers that her friend made in his quake, but with her hand full of Cisco's fingers and the other with her coffee.

She failed.

A final attempt to throw herself on the papers instead resulting only in spilling the hot liquid down the front of her, having to think faster then the blur moved to keep it from spilling all over the Breacher in front of her. Barely given time to recover, another gust of powerful wind the papers flew the other way, followed by her hair wrapping around her face. She hated when he did that.

Barry grinned down at his wind blown friend, four big bags of Chinese food in his hands.

"I brought lunch to you." he grinned slightly watching her sit up and push her hair back to where it belonged once more.

Without so much as a mutter from the sweet doctor's lips, he started pulling out several containers of chicken and veggies, five of them with rice and one with her name on it with noodles. She looked at all the boxes all over the bedside trey, almost forgetting how much Barry had to eat to keep up with his rapid acceleration rate.

"Thanks, Barry." she smiled as she took the container from his hands, unfolding it like a precious flower a flap at a time before digging into the deliciousness inside.

" Yeah of course " he grinned doing the same, taking a moment to look at waiting for him to chime in about where was then back at her.

" Have you heard of anyone named Time-Weaver? "

" no " she started slowly " no I haven't why? Something going down?"

" I... no... I guess not. There was a pretty girl in here with him last night. She said she worked with him and he called her Time-Weaver "

Snow shook her beautiful auburn hair.

" There was a lady in here last night. She didn't say much to me just nodded a lot. I figured she was with his Collection Agency. "

" I brought her coffee... " he almost dropped his chopsticks when he finally saw the bracelet around Cisco's wrist

" That's hers!" He got up taking his hand showing it to her " I saw it on her wrist last night when she shook my hand. "

Leaning forward she looked at the mystery bracelet again

" Ok... now I'm more curious about this girl. I noticed it was on when I came in here. Do you think it's a.. girlfriend?"

Barry grinned

" Tonight you and I are keeping watch... we just got to find out. This is the biggest mystery since my own daughter came. My mind was racing last night about it."

Snow nodded watching it as if it would reveal some answers as she went back to her lunch, ignoring the devouring sounds coming from the man on the opposite side of the bed as he cleared container after container.

" Harry will be here tonight to watch him since I know you are busy and I could use some sleep."

" Perfect " Barry beamed, excited that maybe they will all be together again soon " maybe he can stay with him the first half of the night. I know he will be good with this woman, she seemed so sweet. You can get some rest while he waits and I will be by after I have dinner with Iris."

Caitlin gave a small nod as in a whirlwind everything was picked up from lunch and the door swung open as he went back to work.

" ...and I'm alone again. " she looked to Cisco " please be okay... you can tell us who this is. Barry said she's pretty so of she is your girl, congratulations. Wish you told us"

It was about six o'clock when Barry got off work again. He put the papers in the outbox of his desk after glancing around making sure no one saw him do it at super-speed. Time for dinner with his wife, and hopefully a phone call from Star Labs later to see if anything was found out about the woman who came to see his friend last night.

His phone stopped his daydreaming and smiled seeing it was Iris.

"Hey there sweetheart." he smiled as he answered it, walking out into the dimming streets.

"Hey there." the calm voice replied, "How was work?"

"Not as interesting as lunch." he sighed absentmindedly checking his watch.

"What happened at lunch?" she pressed, over the sound of a thousand little clicking noises, him deducting she was typing as she talked.

" Cisco had a visitor last night. A young woman she called herself the Time Weaver."

A pause made him check his phone to see if it was still connected.

"Time-Weaver? Wow, that definitely someone he knows. Only he could come up with that name."

Barry chuckled. _Too true._

"I'm off, I'll be there in a moment or two and we can go to dinner."

"Perfect, thank you. I can't wait to see you again its been a super busy day here. I'll look into this girl later on if you want me to, probably while you are out in the city."

"Thank you, Iris. I'll see you soon."

" You better." she laughed softly before hanging up.

Meanwhile back at Star Labs, Caitlin was waiting in the portal room for her friend from Earth-Two to arrive. She was hoping that they could figure out who Time-Weaver was, maybe she would open up to someone who was so close to her father throughout the years, and plus Harry was a dad himself. Jessie was only a little older then what Barry and she placed the native girl at.

Finally, he came through and after some hugs and idle talk, they were walking side by side down the hall, the Doctor telling her friend what was going on.

"So..." Harry started "You think because I'm a father I can get answers out of the poor thing?"

He straightened his black shirt over his jeans and ran his hand through his hair, the end result not much better then it was before besides needing a glasses adjustment.

"Yes, that's the hope. Barry and I can't get any answers from her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to anyone but Ramon. Sometimes people don't open up no matter what we do but I have no problem talking to her."

"Thanks, Harry. I was actually going over Cisco's vitals, I think I might wake him up. It seems to me that everything should be okay to do so, maybe he knows but he will be super medicated. He might just doze back off."

"I can't believe this happened to him. Did you find out what happened?"

"No. not exactly. Its almost as if he was trying to get away and he..." she stopped making a face before continuing "His leg was grabbed or something and he closed the portal to get away, leaving his leg behind. It was almost perfectly sliced off, black matter infused in it."

Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully as they came to the med-bay and looked over his sleeping friend.

"oh Ramon what trouble are you in now?" he muttered.

He watched Snow work on their friend, unhooking his support slowly and constantly checking to make sure he was doing okay, only turning away a moment when she took out the breathing tube from his mouth, cringing at the noises he made that sounded like he was chocking.

"Okay, Harry… he's doing fine, you want to try to wake him up or do you want me to do it?"

"I got this Snow." he came over slowly and sat down in the chair pulling it up to his bedside. After a few moments, he put his hand on his friends and shook him gently.

"Wake up Ramon."

Cisco stirred slightly, his head pounding.

Actually, his whole body ached.

 _Who was yelling at him when he felt so terrible?_

 _Open your eyes… no...no too heavy._

The last thing he remembered was the battle… between… between. Oh someone cold, two black figures fogging up his memory. That voice needs to stop saying his name, let him sleep.

"Oh shut up" he muttered.

Harry and Caitlin looked at each other a large smile coming over their faces.

"I'll go make him some Jello-O. Okay go buy him some. He might be hungry since IV's aren't that appetizing."

Harry nodded and rubbed the arm of his friend speaking lowly.

"Good morning Ramon. You're safe, I don't know what happened to you but your friends have been watching your back since you portaled here."

One eye opened then the other, his hand going slowly to them to cover them up.

"That light… wait...Harry?"

His friend reached over and turned off the light to make it a bit darker for him.

"Yeah hey it's me." he smiled "How are you feeling? Probably not the best of questions."

"I feel like hell," Cisco said simply taking a drink of the water that Harry helped him get. "Glad to see you again. I need to talk to you."

"No time like the present. Whats this about? Time-Weaver maybe?"

"Huh?" he asked turning his head toward him "whose that?"

Harry leaned back looking at the man in front of him in the hospital bed. He didn't know her. Or remember. Maybe that was it… he forgot.

"did you get hit on the head too?" he inquired.

Cisco groaned.

 _Maybe. Everything hurt too much to say._

"Someone has been coming to see you." Harry continued. "A young lady I'm told."

"I don't know any young ladies...well I mean I do but." Cisco stopped a moment "Ow.. brain hurt."

"You need to just relax you have been through a lot," Harry said looking down at the blanket that covered him to his waist, trying not to be obvious he was looking at where his leg was.

Cisco followed his gaze and gave a small noise.

So it wasn't a nightmare…

" I wanted to ask you though" he continued as he laid back on his pillow, his hand on his own forehead "Come back with me. I need you, as a friend, as someone I have always looked up to. Come back to earth 19 with me."

"It will be a while before you go anywhere, Ramon." Wells leaned back again. "Sleep for now. You need to heal."

Caitlin walked in with a bag of Jell-O and slowly put them on the trey watching her friends eyes fight to stay open, eventually losing the struggle.

"What did he say? Anything?"

"Yeah, he wants me to go back to Earth 19 with him. Says he actually wants my help" his words lingered in the air a bit. No one needed Harry's help anymore. Not Jesse, definitely not Team Flash. Maybe Team Ramon would be a good option.

"You should," she said arranging the pillows behind her friend again as he slept. "We all need our place to belong and you two… you two make a good team."

"So did you two." he got up rubbing the back of his neck thinking "I need some coffee."

The Collection Agency was dark save for the holographic clock in the center of the room. Some of the offices had lights on from late night workers tirelessly keeping the city safe, but other then those dedicated workers, it was still when Time-Weaver picked her way silently past the table her feet barely whispering on the floor.

She raised her hand once again, fingers sparking, her free hand holding a torn small pad of paper with the infamous Star Labs sign on the faded, worn cover.

"Going somewhere?"

The voice made her jump and upon spinning around saw where the words came from, ringing like a pin in the silence.

"Sean?!" she narrowed her eyes to see through the inky darkness but a bright flash of purple went from the table up the stairs to her.

"You might have deceived your mother and father. I might have covered for you too… but time traveling is dangerous."

"Not this time" she looked up at him as he hovered over her. "Honestly I'm not doing anything wrong"

"Sonoa. I'm not your father for sure but I have watched you grow up, I have protected you since you could walk, and your mother since she told Cisco 'I do.' I'm not going to stop you I just came to say whatever you are doing, be careful. If you need me or... well anyone here you come get us. Powers are hard to deal with so don't be embarrassed to ask for help."

She nodded today wearing all her hair up in a braided bun behind her head as she turned back to the number two portal a red stream coming from her black gloved hand.

"Always Sean. Promise."


	4. Cold

tar Labs was once again quiet. That kind of slumberous peace that only the night can bring. Still, calm, irenic. Time-Weaver appeared once more at the foot of her father's bed. He looked better without the tubes and everything, more like...him. She placed her hand gently on his left foot watching his very breath as he slept. Once in a while, his lips would crack a smile, which made hers do the same. Her father was everything to her, and although she never said so in some kind of teenager pact of uncommunicativeness, this is why she came.

Her eyes gazed over at the empty chair beside him but took it upon herself to pull the stool from the desk and roll it over, sitting on it quietly although the wheels made a small noise as they rolled across the floor in a horrid metallic screech as she put it beside the bed making a pained face staring at her father hoping he didnt awaken. Whoever that chair belonged to might be back, and she didn't want to take it from anyone coming to see Vibe in his time of need.

She opened a small leather bag she carried over her shoulder, rummaging through all the things needed in life that no girl should be without. Mascara, eyeliner, beads and leather strips if she got bored, chap-stick, pens... ah, there it was.

A small notebook, the kind you flip from bottom to top. Star Labs in blue crackled over a worn, used to be white cover. It was old... although she wouldn't dare say such a thing. Slowly and carefully as if the pages would break beneath her fingers and turned a page less they turn into ash and blow away by the softness of her breath.

 _July 2020._

" _Today was so lonely. I thought maybe Gypsy would come to say hi... God, I miss her. Harry was here, I asked him if he could come back with me to e19. No answer."_

The teen leaned back as she kept reading, stopping after every break on the paper to look at the man who wrote it.

" _I remember when she broke up with me. It hurt so bad. The party, later on, did not help. I wanted to bury myself in a bottle at the bar. Went home instead. There was this girl, about twelve who stopped me before a car whizzed by almost pulverizing me. Insane. I went to thank her after thinking about breaching after the maniac and deciding against it, but she was gone. Only a small flower and note that said the sun still shines. Kept it forever on my desk. Wish it wasn't on the desk at the Collection Agency, a little sunshine might be what I need right now."_

The words made her smile widely. He remembered that day, the third time she came back to be there for him. To help him see that he wasn't alone. Those little random acts of kindness that keep you pushing forward. The ones that make your day a little better and mold you to pay it forward.

It was his own lesson.

Rummaging around her bag again she frowned she had no little buttercups, but she did have beads and leather. Her eyes wondered to her bracelet, the very one she gave him and when she turned thirteen, he gave back to her. He only said that when he needed it, this little bit of love was there.

Her fingers quickly started braiding the old falling apart bracelet very much like the one on her father's wrist she placed there earlier. All those days of talking about being a superhero like him while sitting around the hearth at their little home with her mother and learning how to bead really paid off and soon a good length was hanging from her fingertips as a man appeared at the door seemingly by magic, even for her.

"Good Evening." Harry nodded over his steaming cup of coffee.

She jumped at any voice, not expecting it. her head shot up to the direction the words drifted from a smile spreading across her face.

"Good evening." she bit her lip to stop herself from saying his name. He was so... young. Noticeably so. So much more then her father who only seem to have less silver in his hair, and it is a bit shorter now that she looked at it.

"Harrison Wells." he nodded to her taking the empty chair on the other side of Cisco.

"Time-Weaver," she replied simply.

"No last name?" he inquired in his laid back friendly voice. "Is that a First Nation thing?"

He was only answered by a nod as he moved a bright white and vibrant blue Star Labs flip-book closer to Cisco and put his coffee down in its place. She followed his fingers then looked at the exact same book but aged a few years on her lap before putting her palm over it and sliding it unseen into her bag.

He was staring at her, she felt it, but she ignored his inquisitiveness and continued at the task replacing the old bracelet that was around Cisco's wrist trying to focus on how much of a circle this was. She was making the bracelet he gave her back.

 _Ouch. Head hurt._

"So." Harry leaned forward, his hands crossed between his knees looking at his entwined fingers. Okay, so she wasn't a talker. She didn't really resemble anyone around here but maybe Ramon, but that could just be they had black hair, dark eyes, and skin. Not much to go on.

Her eyes came up at his conversation starter looking over what her "Uncle" Harry looked like back when he was younger. Much younger. He had hair now, never thought it was that color. The way Cisco always talked to him and about him she imagined him as a fiery red-head and the sight of it made her smile, even give a small giggle.

 _Okay, so not a red head._

His eyebrows though when he is trying to figure something out, exactly the same. Now those eyes behind those dorky glasses were trying to figure out something else, not science related, not fine poetry or anything else... just her.

She was just about to answer him when the lights flickered. Harry and she stood up looking around making sure it was nothing permanent, especially with Cisco needing the power although they were both sure there was some kind of back up power in this place for emergencies.

"What was that?" Time-Weaver inquired moving toward him slowly.

"I... well I don't know. Hopefully, just some power surge let me go check..." he touched her shoulder and moved around the chair, leaving to go down the hall but stops at the door, hitting the button to seal it.

Voices. Two of them. Someone was there with them and it wasn't anyone who belonged here, they both felt that.

Time-Weaver backed up slowly to the bed, putting herself between Cisco and the glass doors that locked in place in front of them, her mind racing into what they could possibly do from here. There had to be supplies in the cabinets. The locked cabinets. She looked at her hands for the hundredth time in her life wishing she inherited the vibe blast her father did. Portals are all she had. She could open one and send all of them home, pushing her father through but then there would be another problem. For her, a bigger one. Now everyone would know she had been breaking the code and time traveling. The new law said she could do so if she was going to a land where no one was before. Native tribes were okay. Her parents wanted her to get an up close feel for how part of her heritage lived and the ones in time always were big believers in the time travelers, the space men, the gods or goddesses who came to protect their people.

There she was safe. Here she is not.

Harry and her started to quickly look around for anything to use against whoever came into Star Labs uninvited, yielding no results.

The voices came closer and with them came a chill in the air.

Time-Weaver shivered. She could go back.

 _No... no, you can't if you leave and your father gets hurt you won't be born. Your fault again for doing something right Sonoa. Good job._

"Look at this place baby..." the male voice said "all this tech, right up for grabs. Looks like 2020 is a good year."

A female laugh.

"This is actually pathetic" the snarky woman's voice replied, "We can just march in here and take anything we want AND destroy the collection agency all at the same time."

A small gasp from Sonoa blocked out the rest of the conversation. They were here for him. Because of her. She lead them right to her father.

Harry armed himself with the stool and nudged her.

"Friends of yours?" he nearly whispered. Anytime now the Flash could come, he wouldn't mind.

Sonoa planted her feet and raised her fists. Hand to hand it was. No option now. She wasn't sure what was worse, the pounding of her heart, the pulling of her guilt or the crashing through the lab as the two villains outside the glass doors helped themselves to anything they desired.

Soon the voices and the realization was revealed as the couple came to the door and peered in at the lab rats they trapped inside.

"Well, this is too easy." the white-haired woman jeered, her gloved hands on her black leather pants thumbs gracing the half waisted blue jacket that matched her blue lipped smirk.

"Only because we make the best husband-wife team ever" replied the man beside her, glowing blue weapon resting on his shoulder as he lowered his sunglasses looking at her from under a fuzzy lined blue hood. "Cutest too I must say but I'm a bit bias."

Killer Frost looked at him with her blue glowing eyes rolling slightly but planted a large kiss on his lips.

"You just know what the truth is unlike our little lab rats here." she touched his lip with her long blue nail looking at the three in the lab through the door. "Time to get Frosty."

"Cold. It's time to get Cold."

"Oh come on, Frosty is my thing." the woman snapped back her eyes narrowing.

Sonoa could add another thing to her list why she couldn't stand Team Cold Frost. Her families arch enemies now just taking time to play with their prey, like two egotistical killer whales after a family of seals. These two were never sharks. They didn't just appear by surprise they had to torture their victims first. Make them wait while they flirted and made puns about crystallizing water.

"Okay...okay." the man receded. The couch is a horrible place. "Let's kick some ice."

Satisfied the woman grinned flicking her hands by her sides, rolling frost flowing from them as her husband lowered his large blue glowing gun at them, a small whirl as it charged up.

Before another word between them was said, the glass shattered with the crashing noise of a mighty solid wave, blasting the room inside with shards of glass and debris. Without a moment to recover, a hiss of chilled air filled the room with a rolling steam as the two temperatures collided.

Harry yelled out, his hand grabbing hers only then noticing through the swirling fog that both of them through the glimpses they could see was covered in shards of glass, bleeding into the white. Sonora looked back at her father, hoping both of them and the blankets kept him from getting hurt. She had to focus, peering through the light and cold to make out his shape her free hand going to his foot to stop his confused muttering. He was out of it, big time.

Another deep whirling sound came out from the mist as the two dark-clothed figures walked right into the room it rolling out of the med-bay and right through Star Labs behind them.

Now it was Harry's turn. He didn't know how Captain Cold came back to life, why he was working with Snow, or even when they got married but he had to save this young lady and his friend.

An ice blast rang out, followed by two more, only presumingly from Killer Frost and he jumped, shielding them from the frost gun and ice shards that kept whizzing through the air. A small noise coming from him of extreme pain as he was frozen solid in mid-air and as if in slow motion he fell...

Falling.

Falling.

Sonoa screamed and jumped up on the bed beside her father as Harry, frozen in time before it seemed to speed up and become normal again fell to the floor, the force of the surface he fell on shattering his body, ice going everywhere.

She trembled to hold her confused father's hand with her bloody fingers as Harry's arm was kicked across the floor, sliding to a stop below her feet.

"All the king's horses" Captain Cold's voice rang out.

"And all the king's men." the females voice replied, their weapons charging for their intended target, the man whose hand she gripped until her knuckles turned white glass sticking out of it turning the sheets she cowered on crimson.

"I'm sorry father" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Time-Weaver could feel ice creep up her skin, washing over her when she threw up a portal and rolled through it. Darkness and warmth. She sat there a moment upon the concrete, wrapping her arms around her shivering, her teeth chattering under her blue lips.

 _This isn't supposed to happen! Sonoa, what did you do now? Is this helping your father?_

Her mind raced as she numbly thought in the darkness. She could get Sean. Accelerated Man always was there, he even said to get him if things got too difficult for her to take. On the other hand, he would for sure tell her father. Her father! Did he make it? He had to or she wouldn't be here right? What if hes hurt worse? She started to get up to run in there, but her mind as well as her body were frozen where she sat. She couldn't run in there and just see if her father was laying beside her mother as if she was a little kid having a nightmare. Plus what if he wasnt? Her heart would be more shattered the Harry.

 _Oh Harry…_

Her eyes watered when she thought of all the chaos she caused. She had no idea how Killer Frost and Captain Cold went back in time, it was defininately the ones from this earth. Wondering about it though wasnt going to stop them. She was only the daughter of a hero, now it was time to be one.

Slowly she found her strength to stand and wiped her face. She only wanted to bring sunshine and brought a flurry of storms.

Barry. The Flash. If anyone would help and understand the need to go back in time to make things a little better it would be him. Her dad always said it was because of him he was the hero he was today, and because of him he knew how dangerous it was to meddle around in the past. She should have listened… but she wanted to be there for her father ever since she found his notebook.

No one should go through what he did alone.

Her hand once again raised, her finger tips kissed with frostbite but after moving them around got a portal to form once more. Through a flash of light, she was back to mid day beside her fathers bed.

It took all the strength inside her to keep from throwing her arms around him as he slept and shuddered once more at the thought at what happened to her just a few moments before. She put her hand on Cisco's gently, looking around at how much different Star Labs looked in the daylight. At night it was dark, illuminated by LED signs and computer screens on screen savers. Dim lights showed her the way, but she never really left her fathers bed often merely to stretch her legs as she watched him sleep.

Daylight was a whole new look for the labs her father even still loved. They were bright, sunlight pouring in more windows then she knew could exist. Browns and blues showed a womans touch, she could only figure Iris and Caitlin, probably mostly Snow since she was here more.

She kept her chin up and walked out of the doors to the med bay looking down the hall. Unless Doctor Snow moved around a lot, her office should be down here to the right. Her dark fingers ran over the painted blue Star Labs sign on the wall then the little arrow that said Doctors Office. That was older then what she thought it would be, the words smudged with a soot that could not be removed no matter the cleaner, even looking to be painted over a few times. Maybe thats from what her father said gave him his powers.

Sonoa couldnt ever imagine the time her father wasnt Vibe or Breacher to some. Her mother, now she had no powers but story weaving and jewerly making, oh and definitely cooking. Her mother was an amazing cook. Thats how her father and her met. She wondered if maybe she could go and stop her father from ever loosing his leg but then she remembers he wouldn't have met her mother if he had both.

She stared at the open door to Ms. Caitlin Snow then slowly knocked on the door-frame.

"Miss Snow?" She almost whispered, swallowing hard to find her strength that started to falter again.

Caitlin looked up sharply, not expecting anyone to be there, if it was then it would be Barry and that voice was way to small to be his.

"Oh Time-Weaver." her surprised face turned into a soft pretty smile. "He's in there, you can go see him."

"Actually" Sonoa straightened up again "I know who you are Miss Frost and I need to talk to you and Barry."

Her smile melted from her face as she reached over and picked up her phone. This girl was way too serious. She figured Cisco would tell her who she was, even Barry, but the look of pure desperation on the young ladies face would make her call Barry Allen anyway.

"Barry Allen" he answered spinning around in his chair making sure no one was around first, streaks of yellow and red lighting up his loft office.

"Hey Barry, its Caitlin. We have… an issue at the lab can you come in for a moment please?"

"Yeah sure whats up? Are you okay?"

"Yes of course I'm fine, just… get here." She started but soon hung up as he suddenly was beside her in her office. "Fast"

Barry looked at Sonoa and gasped.

Crap he just ran full speed not knowing she was there.

"Its okay Barry. I know who you are." Sonoa started again now she had both of them there she could continue. "My name is Sonoa Ramon. I'm not going to tell you where I came from, and I am sure you already knew I am related to Cisco so lets just leave it at that, okay? I need your help."

Barry crossed his arms looking at her. She looked different today. Before when they met she was calm, untalkative and relaxed. She only wanted to be with Cisco and so he let her do just that. Now… now shes related and needs their help. Thats what he did. He helped people.

"Tonight Killer Frost and Captain Cold, from where I am from, will come and destroy Star Labs and kill Harry, probably my father as well."

Caitlin gave a small gasp. Killer Frost would never do such a thing, not to Cisco.

"are you sure?" she replied simply, her brow creased with worry not only at what she was saying would happen, but who would do it.

"Sonoa" Barry started "Of course we will help you but… how do you know exactly? Captain Cold is dead, and Caitlin here is Killer Frost, she would never hurt her friend Cisco."

Sonoa sighed. She was going to have to tell the whole story and hope her fathers friends would listen to her. Slowly she reached into her bag and pulled out the crumbling notebook she was reading from earlier.

Reaching out she gave it to him then motioned to follow back to her fathers bedside. Barry took it and curiously followed, wondering what she was doing when she gave Caitlin the notebook on her fathers nightstand.

"Doctor Snow, in the one you have the last entry I read hasnt been written yet, so the one before then must be the one where he talks about Gypsy and how much he still hurt from her being gone, how long he wondered he could actually do this job alone, and a few other nerdy things I don't understand."

Caitlin slowly opened the notebook and nodded after a few moments of her eyes scanning the page.

"Yes it does but how does that ..."

"Barry" she interrupted with a finger pointed up to Caitlin to give her a moment "Read the last thing on your book."

Barry slowly shuffled through the pages to find the last entry slowly reading it out-loud this time.

 _This will be the last entry in this book, my life will no longer have any sadness to it I just know it. Finally, I am getting married! Shes beautiful, don't tell Gypsy but I'm glad I waited. Funny thing we met because my plastic leg came off and this girl just spun around as if by magic and grabbed my arm holding it until I got my balance. I was going to reach down and put it on but she knelt and with the softest hands I ever felt did it for me. A stranger. Thats when I knew, this girl I just had to take out. We've been dating for a few months now and she came to me last night saying that she and I were going to be parents. I just bought a ring and now we are going to be a family. Finally my own._

 _I hope we have a daughter, I'm going to name her Sonoa. I don't know why but I just love the name, as if it was the name of my guardian angel though the years_

 _Live Long and Prosper_

 _C.R. 2023_

Barry and Cat looked at each other slowly then to the girl who gave a meek wave.

"Okay… yes of course. We will help you." Barry almost stammered after sometime "But first."

Sonoa looked up at him. Not another request she probably said too much already.

"Yes Barry"

"We were at the wedding right?" He beamed running his hand through his hair.

Sonoa broke into a giggle for the first time in what seemed like forever to her.

"Yes, you were. Best man and bridesmaid. I saw the pictures"

Barry and Caitlin gave each other high fives.

"Okay so now we need a plan, right?" Barry pulled out the white board after they all shuffled into the Flash room.

So thats where the love her father had for those things came from.


	6. Blood and Ice

Sonoa sat at the round desk watching Barry and the doctor go over their plan for tonight. They had this down, despite being only the two of them. Sonoa now saw how her father loved this team, and how they could keep Central City safe. It was a flurry of blue and red markers on the whiteboard, them finishing each others thoughts and plans, the lines they wrote swirling around in some kind of genius plotting form of art.

After a many hours and a few cups of hot tea later they put their plan into action, the clock was ticking, even for a time breacher. True if this didn't work, she would have to come back again but she knew she had to keep coming back to a minimum unless she didn't talk or touch or plot or mess with things too much. Her father made sure to sit her down when he found out her power fully and explain repeatedly how time travel should not ever take place. Her mother convinced him to let her visit the Americas before they were settled by the English, but other then that what she was doing was a big "no". Movies, books, television shows that Cisco would leave around in hopes she fully understood why it was not good to do it couldn't stop her from bringing some hope into his life before he met her mother, and she was not going to let some e19 bullies end the life he loved because of her.

Sonoa helped Caitlin by packing up her fathers things into a bag, watching the doctor put his IV bags on his chest, both ladies talking to him telling them they had to move him but he would be okay. He was the main target. The head of the Collection Agency from the earth these two resided and injured he was an easy target. Barry thought they could also cause a little confusion by keeping their friend safe and out of sight, maybe a second or two of the frigid duo will be enough to give Team Flash an edge.

Caitlin kept up her idle discussion to her friend on the bed, he was half with it now. Sometimes he would smile to her, say a few things before the medication she had him on knocked him back out. Soon though, he was going to have to get up and awaken from his sleepiness. Yes it was going to hurt, but she would be there with him, tempting him to keep awake with tacos and big belly burger. She rolled the bed with Sonoa holding her fathers fingertips with her own once more down the hallway to the Time Vault, Barry opening the secret room for them as they approached.

"Okay Sonoa." he started his face becoming solemn once more as his hands went to her shoulders to get her big brown eyes up to his for full attention and focus.

"You stay here and keep your father safe. No matter what you don't open up that door or bang on it or anything."

"Dad said only you can get out of the door though Barry, or another speedster."

"You breach..." he started but then a smile spread across his serious face when he realized she was playing him.

"Right" said Caitlin from behind her as she was busy getting Cisco put back up onto his IV but made him sit up with help from his hospital bed sitting on the edge of it. "Cisco..."

The breacher opened his eyes. Everything was always so blurry... and sleep kept calling to him softly.

 _Such a sweet voice sleep has and she takes the pain away._

"Cait?" he started, the sleep pulling at him to slur his words, tossing them out into a the air in a quiet, pained whisper.

"Yes it's me" she whispered back hoping the noise didn't bother his head too badly "we had to put you into the Vault. Theres a friend here that will stay with you but you need to keep hidden."

Cisco groaned softly trying to sit up more.

"Whats going on? Let me help I got this." he struggled with his own balance to get upright rubbing his throat with his hand.

 _God that hurt worse now then when Snow took out the tubes earlier._

Sonoa smiled widely and came over to him sitting beside him on the bed.

"Hi there. Its okay you are going to stay with me just for a little bit. Just rest." she put her hand softly on his shoulder settling him back down into the comfort of the bed thats been his resting place for the last few weeks."

It took everything in her not to throw her arms around him, to tell him how much she loved him and was so happy he was doing better but she resisted and thankfully the bedridden man never really asked for her name just for her hand which she thankfully held.

"You must be a friend of Barry's." he started. "he drug you into this too huh?"

a smile played on his lips as he rubbed his head with the other hand his thumb brushing over her delicate fingers.

"Actually, I drug him into this. I guess we gotta protect each other today. Someones coming after me so if they beat Barry and Caitlin I'm going to depend on you."

Cisco gave a pained chuckle.

"Then we will protect each other but my friends got this. They always do."

Dr Snow put some water into her friends fingers and helped him drink it looking between father and daughter unable to help pulling his facial features from hers

 _Why didn't she see it before?_

They looked so much alike. Sonoa having a hint of proud high cheekbones and a reddish tint to her skin. Her mother must be tall. Really pretty too for her best friend to move so fast, and to be so happy. Well technically it hasn't happened yet, but according to the note he wrote they dated a few months. Love at first sight.

"We can handle these two." the sweet smile of Caitlin came back shaking her head to get the slight fuzz out of it. Its been a long day so far and soon her other side will come out, hopefully a hero. "plus we have Cisco's family to protect. That adds incentive even more. We don't let anything happen to family."

Barry nodded and gave Sonoa a piece of paper checking to see if Cisco was really paying attention or not. Fortunately his friend still seemed a little out of it, or he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"You have the com I gave you?"

Sonoa nodded touching her ear.

"Okay if this goes horribly wrong you breach yourself to this address, ask for Joe West." he patted her shoulder "you can tell him anything and everything that happened, he will help you get out of here with your father to somewhere safe at least okay? We told Harry not to come, hm... this time."

Sonoa nodded and looked at the note then back to the speedster who was checking his watch.

"Barry, uhm." she started slowly turning to look at him. "Do you think I could have something before you seal me in here?"

Of course! She couldn't just be in here with nothing but Cisco, especially if the fight quickly approaching lasts longer then they hoped.

A streak of light.

A pause.

Another one returning revealed Barry with his arms full. A blanket and pillow were on top, big belly burger bag hanging from his fingers and bottles of water balanced on top of the stripped soft fabric resting on his forearms. Caitlin took them from him and a bag hanging from his other arm revealed an mp3 player, a few books and a housecoat with Iris' name across the soft purple fabric.

"Here you go" he said giving her the bag as Caitlin put the blankets on the foot of Cisco's bed.

"Thank you." Sonoa nearly voiceless looking inside. "but.."

"But what?" he inquired his eyebrow raising as he mentally ran through a list of things she would need quickly.

"I just wanted some coffee." she grinned.

"But you don't have coffee on your earth, Gypsy used to always take it back...oh" he stopped mid-sentence. Maybe she didn't know about her.

"Yes and now my father does. He usually drinks it himself but when he's gone momma and I make a pot and we enjoy it thoroughly. I'm so used to drinking tea but I thought maybe...you could."

She grinned again as a cup appeared in her hand looking over the Jitters logo. That's what she's talking about.

Noise outside the open door made Barry and Caitlin run out of the room, the doctor's hair turning white as she did as she winked a blue eye to Sonoa as the door closed behind them.

"Look at this place baby..." the male voice said "all this tech, right up for grabs. Looks like 2020 is a good year."

A female laugh.

"This is actually pathetic" the snarky woman's voice replied, "We can just march in here and take anything we want AND destroy the collection agency all at the same time."

Killer Frost walked side by side with her husband, Captain Cold, both pocketing bits of things they could find of value as they walked along.

Their conversation cut short as a streak of red and yellow was suddenly in their paths, an ice bridge from the top floor slipping down beside the man who stood in its place.

"Well, well" Killer Frost stopped jeered to her husband. "He always said 'on my earth there's this girl who's just like you and if she can be good blah blah blah.'

The sassy villain from earth 19 stared down Frost, moving her hand in a mocking way to simulate Cisco's endless yapping.

"I could get used to this" Cold gave his half smile watching two versions of his wife stare each other down, frost coming from both of their hands.

With no farther warning, the two Killer Frosts were fighting, frost blast to frost blast, their icy trails swirling around Star Labs like a frigid amusement park ride dancing and swirling in a deadly dance.

Captain Cold was just about to give his wife the edge, aiming at Frost with his cold ray when a streak of red and yellow appeared in front of him.

"Oh goodie. You must be the Flash." he turned to him nodding his fur-lined hooded head. "I was hoping the generic version of this pathetic Earths collection agencies buddies would show up."

Barry dodged and rolled, his hand still on the ground as Cold's blast went past his head.

"You don't have to do this, you don't belong here on this earth." his eyes narrowed behind his hood

"That's not very hero-like now is it, Flash?" he walked toward him steadily, the "sh" of the heroes name long and drawn out.

Lightning. That's what Barry needed right now. His eyes shone with yellow lightning then he was gone. He started to run around the lab, moving over the ever-changing terrain made by two Killer Frosts and a trigger-happy man with sunglasses.

 _This wasn't working. He cant get enough speed like this._

Dodging papers and computers, lights and ice shards he did his best to charge himself up for one single blast of speed-force power right at Captain Colds head.

Hours passed. The noises outside completely diminished as Sonoa sat up from laying down on the floor beside her father's bed. Barry said not to go out there, no matter what.

"Barry?" she almost whispered into her com, her finger to her ear "Caitlin?"

no answer.

Getting up quietly she looked at her father who talked to her until the last fifteen minutes or so before dozing off. Raising her hand a portal appeared at the sealed doorway and she slipped through.

Star labs was chaos. A wet mucky still chilled pandemonium. Tables and computers were thrown everywhere, water dripping from melted ice slides that fell off in chunks crashing on the floor. The lights were half fallen off their high beams they hung from, sparking in flickering in the darkness, the strobing effect hurting her eyes. She looked back toward where her dad was hidden away and stepped forward looking down at the squishing noise beneath her boot.

She reached down to pull it up, holding it in front of her at first thinking it was just a lot of material, maybe a blanket, but suddenly it exploded out the bottom in a torrent of melting water and only then did she recognize what it was.

Screaming she threw the red suit with the golden lightning bolt down, the water coming out of it nothing more than a liquefied Barry Allen.

She was about to run for it but she looked up, hearing a noise from above her, this time her screams were even louder. There, hanging from the ceiling was a lifeless Caitlin Snow, a huge ice shard through her heart.

A flash of light from her hand and she was back on the floor of the Collection Agency, this time she didn't sit there in fear...

She sobbed.


	7. Pulling Threads

The night was heavy, as massive as her heart. Dark and ominous pressed around her, a Hayden feeling of what she just did.

She didn't just fail, she failed twice.

Sonoa was so grief stricken her cries of what she had just done to all those poor people of central city she didn't even hear the door open from beside her. Without making a sound with her bare feet on the concrete floor being no more then a butterflies whisper on a flower petal, her mother was very hard to detect and before she knew it, the kind worried face of her mother was in front of hers, lifting her chin so she could see the woman kneeling in front of her in the faded light of the Collection Agency sign behind them.

"Sonoa, why are you out here?" her voice came across the thick silence that pressed her daughter tightly, lost in her own internal battle.

"Mom?" she started but then threw her arms around her mother sobbing into her shoulder.

RiverSong held her close, unsure of what was causing her daughter such pain. She never pushed her, nor her husband, into telling her what was wrong but the presence around her just made her so open and inviting, they often said, even through their tears. She held her close, her hand behind Sonoa's head, the other rubbing her back as she placed her chin on top of her daughters dark hair.

"Mom..." Sonoa started again, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "h..hows dad?"

River held her daughters shoulders to see her face, her beads ringing softly as she dried her daughters tears.

"Your father is fine mejo...why? Actually don't tell me. Its better I do not know." she whispered. "I see from your face something happened. I assure you, your father is okay. Today he has been a little sad, did not do any jobs because he is missing his friends he lost long ago. You know him, he always thinks its his fault Killer Frost and Captain Cold came to finish the job they started, his friends hiding him in the time vault as they lost their lives. Your father is a hero, and always thinks he could have done something, anything to save them. Joe got that message he was in there, and although they had to ask a Mr Garrek to actually get the door open, his friends kept their promise to him. They would keep those injured and needing safe from anyone. That battle was unmatched I imagine."

Sonoa nodded slowly, her brain processing what she herself did to the timeline, to her father.

"Mother its all my..." she started again but her mothers finger went to her lip making her stop.

"No little mejo. Do not tell me. You might think what happened to your father is your fault but it isn't." her fingers brushed her daughters hair from her wet cheeks. Sonoa once again noticing the scars her mother covered up with her tribal tattoo. "there comes a time we are done with life, we have no where else to turn to. My life growing up was filled with nothing. Foster home after foster home for an unwanted little Indian girl. One who was scared from her father who liked too much beer. People who looked the other way. I was on my way to the small little place I owned, a bottle in my hand hidden in my bag, only 19 years old. There was no way I could handle it any more... the world crashed around me. I had my bowl of soup at the diner I worked in getting nothing from a ten hour shift but a few dollars and a lot of comments."

Sonoa looked up at her mother once again sniffling and taking the tissue her mother offered.

"Just when it was dark and I couldn't find my way I saw this man beside me, he made a little noise every step he took. I could tell that it was so painful for him it made me think."

"Daddy..." Sonoa whispered softly, her mother never telling her this before but if she was actually saying it, she had to have some moral behind it. Thats how her mother worked.

RiverSong nodded with a smile playing on her lips as she remembered.

"Yes, it was your father. He tripped as we crossed the street and I dropped my bottle to grab his hand then once we got to the sidewalk I helped him get his leg back on and adjusted. You see. He said over and over I saved him that day, but he really saved me. This is what you must do Sonoa, whatever is wrong, be the hero with everything in your heart... it just might be you who is saved."

Sonoa wrapped her arms around her mother again hugging her tight. Did her father even know that it was him that saved her so many years ago? Her mother was never an open book, she trickled stories and information as another life needed it. Her heart touched everyone around her and she always was cheerful and motherly not just to her, her daughter, but to everyone. She was that sunshine that Sonoa was trying to be for her father every time she went back.

"Mom I..." she started again but her mother once again stopped her.

"No Sonoa. Don't tell me. The threads of time continue, even if you unravel them. Your father might stand in front of you to protect you but I stand behind you to support you. I am a normal person among legendary heroes, but this is my gift to you my daughter. You will find a way my heart believes in all you are."

Sonoa watched her mother get up slowly her hand with a picture album of all the people that her father lost on this day. If she came here to get it in the middle of the night, her father must be taking it hard.

"Be well my child." RiverSong whispered turning into the shadow to go.

"Good night mother" came her daughters response but in her tribal tongue, getting up with new determination as her mothers voice rang out below the same good night blessing she always told her growing up her voice and her shadow disappearing into the Acheronian ebony sky outside.

 _Mother is right. Time to be the hero like dad is for us._

Getting up slowly, Sonoa once again wiped her face with her sleeve. Noticing her mom left her dad's door open she went to see if she could get a tissue from his desk and stepped in, her mind racing like the heart in her chest.

Cisco's office was yellow, a bright cheerful one. Probably her mothers doing. A big dark desk stood in the middle of the room, computers and tables with bits of wire and cables strewn all over. Half done tech, and thumb drives added to pictures of her and her mother all over the room made it look like some evil genius worked there instead of the big hearted man that she knew as her father, all leading back to all the times hes just Cisco Ramon. Tech Engineer for Star Labs.

Her mothers long bow hung over pictures of their wedding on the wall, some pictures of her when she was growing up tangled along the wall of memories.

A bow.

Her mother taught her how to hunt, but she could never stomach it. RiverSong tried over and over to tell her daughter that the earth provides for all of us, and sometimes there is mercy in death. New life springs from it... but it didn't change the young girls attitude when it came to taking down a rabbit or deer.

Sonoa took it from the wall, it being six foot tall, not very portable but very accurate. Slinging it over her shoulder she grabbed the green dyed quiver under it. Just enough maybe she can do this...

A flash, a portal, and back in Star Labs. This time... it was her and her father.

Cisco was awake and jumped spilling Jell-O all over him.

"Whoa!" he looked down then stared at her reaching for the button to call his doctor friend about a meta breach, the bow on her back his main concern as he scooted up almost sitting painfully his hands up spoon still dripping the green gel he loved so much.

Sonoa jumped and gasped at the same time.

"Oh no... no, I wont hurt you" she raised her hands. "I came to, see how you are. You look much better since the last time I saw you."

 _Smooth Sonoa..._

Cisco's forehead creased looking at her, his mind wheeling to figure out who she was. Did he forget? Maybe Killer Frost froze more then his leg off.

"I... I am a friend." she whispered dropping her hands at the same time he did.

"A breacher? Really?" he asked putting his spoon down slowly his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry to startle you I thought you were asleep."

"No, Ive slept a lot but Ive been awake since this morning" he rubbed his throat taking her word that she was a friend. He was powerful enough if she wasnt, he hoped, plus Barry and Cait was a button push away.

"Feeling better?" she meekly smiled at him coming over sitting down slowly in the chair as she took off her bow.

"I still have a leg to stand on" he grinned.

 _Yep. Hes better._

"Okay." he started carefully still grinning from pride of his own very lame joke. "so you are a breacher, and you have a bow. Thats pretty awesome! Wicked sweet. I know someone who would like to be able to do that instead of ask for a breach."

Sonoa smiled not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Yes, I am a breacher. And yes I'm your friend but you don't... know about me yet." her voice went into a whisper. This might be a bad idea.

"I don't? Then how do you know me?"

"I keep coming here to see if you're okay. I know what happened between Killer Frost and you last time you met."

"Oh..." he started his mind clicking. "oh you must be one of those small agencies we started from earth 19! That makes sense. You heard your awesome leader is down and keep coming to see how I am. Very sweet of you"

She could almost see Cisco beam with pride. He loved his job, he loved they were expanding out from the main Collection Agency into other smaller groups all over Earth 19, keeping it safe.

"Yes." she lied quickly with a nod her mind almost screaming at her to just tell him the truth.

Her future father leaned back putting his hands behind his head.

"So you probably know Doctor Snow and Barry. It's one reason I came here instead of going back. I knew I could get the best of care and be with my friends. I missed them a ton."

"I know you did. I completely understand that one." Sonoa picked her way through the conversation.

"Actually...papa..." she slowly started then corrected herself as her face went from a beautiful smile to a sober expression "Cisco."

 _Okay attitude change way too fast, even if she was a teenage girl._

"Whats wrong?" he asked the joy in his face melting away slowly. "did you come to warn me about something? Is that why you came?"

Sonoa nodded her eyes looking at the time. They would arrive in ten minutes how does she explain this so fast.

Caitlin came in with a syringe and smiled at her.

"Welcome back TimeWeaver. As you can see hes doing much better today. Just came to gave him a little bit to help him sleep but don't worry he will be up a few minutes after I give this to him."

"You know her?" Cisco asked watching his friend put the needle into the IV tube.

"Yes shes been here every night to see you, she made you that bracelet."

Cisco looked at his arm, looking over the leather bracelet.

"I thought you gave it to me."

The auburn doctor shook her head, some small tufts of hair falling from her ponytail and down around her face, her big brown eyes looking right into his for a moment before checking the machines keeping track of his vitals.

"No, all her." she smiled, patting his arm satisfied he was good for the night and left.

Sonoa moved forward grabbing his hand. Five minutes, not a lot of time.

"Okay, I don't have time for details."

Cisco nodded wondering what was going on, especially now he had this medicine in his body to help him sleep. Maybe he should have refused it.

Sonoa reached into her bag and pulled out the small battered and torn Star Labs notebook, glancing at the newer version on his bedside table.

"This... read this." she held it out watching him take it.

"This is mine." he started looking from it to her several times, sleep pulling on his eyes.

"Yes." she said simply getting up and grabbing her bow as voices came from outside the med bay doors once more.

 _Her turn to be a hero. Her turn to change time._

"Look at this place baby..." the male voice said "all this tech, right up for grabs. Looks like 2020 is a good year."

A female laugh.

"This is actually pathetic" the snarky womans voice replied, "We can just march in here and take anything we want AND destroy the collection agency all at the same time."

Killer Frost walked side by side with her husband, Captain Cold, both pocketing bits of things they could find of value as they moved along.

Killer Frosts hand smacked his shoulder both stopping with the same smirk on their face as TimeWeaver stepped out to block the path in front of them.

"Looks like mini-Ramon came to finally play a hero." hissed Cold, his words just as cold as the laugh that came from his female partner in crime.

"Oh'' came the icy reply, her breath misting out into the warm air around them . "this is going to be too easy."

Cold put his weapon nose on the floor, crossing his gloved hands on the butt of the gun by his waist.

"Ladies, ladies. Are you sure you want to go through with this? Ramon you know this is." he took his normal dramatic pause "slaughter."

Killer Frost didn't wait for an answer, her hands went up and two frost blasts froze the area that TimeWeaver once stood.

Sonoa raised her bow, now behind them.

"Too slow" she grinned firing an arrow through Colds weapon as he swung around bringing it up.

The frost from the weapon hissed all over the place, popping and sparking dangerously as uncontrollable beams of ice came out like a geyser about to erupt.

A blur of light threw Killer Frost off balance, the Flash taking the woman for a run all over the lab, her ice shards flying all over moving at the speed of light.

Captain Cold threw his weapon aside. She might be able to breach but he was still more clever then she ever could be. Time for things to get really cold, his wife could handle a speedster, she did so many times with the Accelerated Man.

Barry let out a yell sliding across the ground as Killer Frost landed in an ice slide beside him. He held his shoulder rolling around as she straddled his waist with her boots, bending down with a smirk on her blue lips once again.

"This earths speedster is a looser isn't he?" she taunted "Never fast enough."

The room started to fill with steam, Barry's friction, the running computers meeting the new device that Cold pulled from his pocket. The sphere whirled as it opened, dropping the temperature by at least fifty degrees instantly.

"Whats the matter Ramon?" he stepped toward the native breacher her lips turning blue as every muscle stiffened and she started to shiver violently. "chilly?"

Killer Frost looked down as she felt Barry vibrate rapidly between her heels.

"Not for me" he grunted between his clenched teeth, shaking to get his body temperature up.

"lucky for you two loosers, we arent after you. We are after Cisco Ramon, finishing up a little spat we had." she drove the ice through Barrys arm, her laughter mixing with his yell of pain.

Captain Cold turned his head a smile on his thin lips watching the speedster suffer when he fell back, hands on his stomach, his head turning to see a freezing young Sonoa, her blue fingers gripping the handle of her bow, string still vibrating from the release of the arrow that now was making him bleed all over himself.

"What did you do?" Killer Frost nearly ran to him, kneeling down and putting the pressure on the arrow shaft that was buried deep within her husbands gut, a bit of Caitlin whom she had repressed for years coming out in her eyes filled with worry.

"Get her." he hissed nodding to the archer the projectile came from.

Killer Frost stood up and after a struggle that was really one sided due to the barely standing breacher, grabbed her throat with bare icy fingers pressing her nose into the face of who she started to rapidly freezing as she choked Sonoa.

TimeWeavers hands went to hers, numbing fumbling for another breath, her body slowly shutting down under the wintry touch of her assailant.

Another breath...

God, it hurt.

Its going black, her lungs are numbing...

Suddenly, with barely a breath left, she was on the ground unmoving.

Killer Frost went flying backwards by some powerful blast, knocking over tables and chairs, sparks flying from tech that once covered it but now was crashing into the air. Another mighty eruption and her husband rolled to her feet, Sonoa's arrow head now sticking out of his back having impaled him completely from the roll to her black boots.

"Get your damn hands off my daughter."

Cisco stood at the doorway holding with all his might to a chair he drug with him, his free hand still outstretched in case they tried anything else. Wearing a star labs pair of sweatpants, his missing leg hole was tied beneath his knee his other leg doing all it could to keep him upright.

Killer Frost pulled out a small flat circle, threw it on the ground, it instantly forming a swirling misty cloud. Using all her strength she pulled Captain Cold to it, pushing him in.

Arms up and hands raised she turned around to her arch enemy one last time.

"This isn't over, Vibe."

A step back into the mist, and they were gone.


	8. What Time Doth Wrought

Iris sat next to Barry's bed, her fingers entwined in his, her legs crossed but leaning forward as if getting a bit closer would help the man in front of her heal faster. This is one of the reasons why she left Star Labs to go back to her writing. Seeing her husband laying there hurt whenever things went wrong was too much to handle, yet again here she was. This time at least it wasn't too bad for the either of them. Not like Cisco.

She looked across Barry's bedside at her friend who was beside his daughter, rubbing her arm and checking to make sure hot water bottles were still warm.

Barry healed quickly, twenty IVs with pain medication later he was asleep, his new speed taking even more medication than when he first started out. His IV bags of fluids went through five to every one that young Ramon was having.

Yesterday, if she wanted to, she could fit her fist into the wound Killer Frost gave her husband in his upper arm, today a finger would fit. Under Caitlin's constant care to both Barry and Sonoa, they were making great progress.

Sonoa went through a lot more. She was nearly dead from the cold, Caitlin had to warm up her IV bags to get the poor young woman's core warmer, constant changing of hot water bottles, heated blankets, sipping hot tea between her shivering and restless slumber.

Iris gave a little sigh, tugging on the red skirt she was wearing today, tossing her black hair over her shoulder only to realize her hair got stuck in her press badge, again. She couldn't imagine what Cisco was going through. It took twenty minutes of Barry trying to make friction for heat while holding Sonoa close just to warm her heart up enough to start beating, Caitlin was all over the place just trying to get a pulse from the young lady. True, Nora left just a little while before but she wasn't hurt like this plus a child from Barry was a dream that she always knew would come true. Cisco didn't even date... or did he?

"Cisco," she said softly, untangling her soft hair from her badge.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he turned his chair as he responded, his hand still on the thermal gloved ones of his daughter "You had to think the same thing when Nora came back."

"Yes but this is a little different. I wanted kids with Barry but you..."

"I never wanted kids with Barry if that's what you're saying."

Iris gave a meek smile seeing he was trying to joke through whatever emotions he was really holding back.

"No..." she picked through her words carefully her heels making a slight noise on the tile floor as she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I was going to go to Jitters, want some?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Dr. Snow bustled in at that moment, papers and files in her hands reading through everything she was monitoring for the last two days and without looking up she stepped to the side of a leaving Iris.

"A Chai latte for me too please," she called out looking up to see her walk down the hall and the slight wave over Mrs. West Allen's head as confirmation she heard.

"How is she?" the doctor turned back to her friend. "And how are you? Medication taking that edge of the pain away?"

Cisco nodded his fingers going to the cheek of his daughter brushing away her dark hair.

"Yes thank you, Cait. I'll make it. She seems the same, she shivers every once in a while and I keep packing the water bottles like you said."

"Her vitals are strong, and I have the DNA results I took, just in case you wanted..."

"Yes. I mean I see myself in her but maybe its because I want a brighter future then...this mess."

Caitlin nodded coming over to him and handed him the pink document that she took from her computer's printer only moments before.

99.98% chance. That's a good chance.

A smile crept over his face.

"Did you run the maternal?" he almost whispered kissing the gloved hand of his nearly a hundred percent scientifically proven girl.

"No. I mean if she isn't from this earth I wouldn't have any record of it, plus wouldn't you rather just let time take its course and find out who she is?"

"You're right." his voice dropped a little bit, his free hand going through his curls. "Waiting is hard though."

Dr. Snow nodded checking quickly on Barry. He would be up and eating soon...a lot. She didn't say much, which was unlike her. If there wasn't some conversation that meant her mind was bustling with things she wanted to say.

"Okay, Cait. What's bothering you?" he turned his chair toward the young doctor who was changing out another two bags of fluids the speedster went through in the past hour.

"I was just. well..."

"Yes? Come on out with it."

"Was that Killer Frost from your earth?" she asked rather dumbly, she knew the answer but she had to open up the conversation to see what he would say.

"Yes she is." he leaned back slowly. "shes ruthless. Not like you. The other you."

Ms. Snow nodded again her face turning serious.

"I know what Frost is capable of, and this is… seems..."

"Worse?" he finished her sentence for her. "You're right. It's much worse and it's my fault. I was working on new Vibe gloves, one that could direct my blasts a little stronger. They went missing from my lab area that only I have access to. I asked everyone that maybe saw them. When food is called sometimes…"

"You go running and bring things with you." she smiled this time finishing his sentence.

Cisco chuckled.

"You know me too well." Cisco chuckled "The next time I saw Frosty 19 she was super powerful. Way more powerful than before. I went to Breach here, just to get away but a sudden sharp pain in my leg made me turn around and look right at her. She had my gloves, used for her own frozen powers, and my leg was rapidly freezing up. I breached out and had to cut it off with my portal. I could feel it creep up my body Cait...she was going to make me a Cisco-cycle."

Caitlin frowned but changed her demeanor when Iris returned with their coffee. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile back on Earth 19, RiverSong sat at the long dinner table, her long cold dinner still in front of her. It's been thirty-six hours since she last saw her daughter and she felt like she deserved the "Worse Mother in the World" award, especially after her husband asked if she saw her recently.

No.

Did she tell you where she was going?

No.

Truth is, she didn't ask. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to get her daughter to stand up for herself, to go alone. What was she thinking?

Her lip trembled as she turned her head slightly to the right, watching her husband in deep conversation with Firestorm and Accelerated Man.

"Don't worry brother, we'll find her." Jefferson patted Cisco's back.

Sean nodded.

"We have this earth covered, I'll look everywhere, in every ally, corner, store, hotel, anywhere I can." he moved his scarf and put his hands on his hips. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I'm going to the other earths, start with where I'm from and ask Barry Allen to help me. Each earth has a speedster, so I will seek each one out and go to the places I know she loves." Cisco glanced over at his wife, pasting a smile on his face.

RiverSong's hair blew around her as a purple streak darted past, around the table, the bread basket with the rest of the sweet rolls suddenly gone, then back out the front door.

A moment later extreme heat made her move once again. A much slower streak of burning light went over the table and out the block glass which opened for him before shutting again. Everyone else but Cisco meandered out of the room, leaving her with a heavy heart and awkward silence.

She didn't even touch her dinner her eyes more transfixed on the empty plate where her daughter usually sat right across from her. Dinner was quiet, as was lunch, the world a little darker without the youngest member of the Ramon family and the Collection Agency.

"Okay..." Cisco whispered under his breath coming over one hand taking off his glasses the other rubbing the back of his neck. "Come here."

His hand trailed down from her shoulder at his approach, finding their final destination and lifting the fingers tangled through his as he lifted her to her feet. Her expression of guilt made his heart break as he pulled her into his arms and held her close, his fingers running through her silky black hair.

"It's okay..." he whispered into the top of her head as her arms mantled around him, her forehead tucked up under his chin.

His brown eyes filled up with tears feeling hers do the same against his chest. He didn't want to let go. After a good ten minutes of holding her tight, his hands went to her cheeks, his fingers tangling through her straight black hair as his thumbs rested on her chin.

"Look at me." he leaned forward slightly smiling when their eyes met. "We will find her. We will. Promise you with everything I have."

RiverSong nodded although her big chocolate eyes didn't stop their trail of silver tears over her cheeks and to his fingers, pooling up before spilling over them slowly dripping down his hands. He always did everything to comfort her, he had years of practice of things going horribly wrong when he was with Team Flash.

"Now" he continued. "No more tears until they are happy. Use my office. It's a safe room and yours while I'm gone. Remember the code?"

"Take me with you," she whispered instead of answering his question.

"No. No way. Let me try and find her first. You stay here, in this building. You don't go home, you don't wander off. If you need something Sean has been told to come back every hour to make sure you are okay."

RiverSong nodded. Usually, she would protest not having her freedom but the worry that Killer Frost or one of the many other people who did not enjoy seeing the people of the Collection Agency around might be behind this was clear in his eyes and in the faces of those around them.

"You need help, you push the button under my desk or on that wall right there" he nodded toward it. It was never pushed before, only to be tested monthly. "It's like a fire alarm, but instead it beeps everyones com and they will come as fast as they can."

"O..okay Cisco," she said holding his wrists her tears finally stopping.

"If you are scared, worried, anything. Push it." his fingers went back through her hair, his forehead on hers.

She wanted to do more, the desire to be out there helping find her daughter played with her, choking her silent.

"You're my girl," he whispered, bringing her lips up to meet his.

"Always. Forever." her voice lingered back as her breath matching his for one moment as their lips touched in one small mist, her eyes closing as a flash of light came from one hand taken from her face and he was gone.

"Good Luck." her words stuck in the air, no one around any longer to hear her although every muscle in her body strained to try to follow him.

Goodbyes were so arduous, and she was thankful he made them quick. It was only a few moments of being alone, despite a few people up in the tech wing, she wished her husband didn't hit his head so hard last year against the talking gorilla. Maybe then he would remember if their daughter came to see him in the past.

After an even longer hour after that, she knew the time to sit was over, she had to find the hero within herself, pull herself together, and find their girl.


	9. Two Roads Diverged

Sean was back maybe fifteen minutes into RiverSong's pacing, he watched her a moment knowing she had to be struggling with the fact her daughter was missing yet feeling helpless with nothing to do to assist. Maybe she could watch the monitors or something, see if there were any places he missed although he was doing his best to be thorough. Grabbing a few energy bars so he could keep going, he meandered over to her, standing in the path she was about to wear on the concrete floor of the Collection Agency building.

"River..." he said simply, chewing on one of the higher than normal energy bars.

"Sean." she slowly stopped a look of just what he feared on her face. Hopelessness.

"Why don't we see if you can do something aro..."

"I need to see Gypsy." she interrupted, not rudely but a hint of determination behind her soft voice. "Please."

"Cindy? Are you sure about this? You know, she doesn't really." he paused, trying to think of how to say it without hurting her feelings.

"Like me? Yes, I know." River's lips pursed for a moment, then a soft sigh escaped her lips, her fingers stressfully going through her hair, tugging it on the back of her neck before letting it

"There are so many people who are helping you why do you think you need to go see her?

"Because I know my daughter, I don't think its _where_ she is..."

"But _when_." The Accelerated Man sighed never thinking of it before, Cindy just might have a way to do something, think of something they couldn't, know of a way to check when someone was not just where.

"Okay, okay I'll take you."

"Now please Sean." she barely got the words out and the next thing she knew she was being lifted, and carried, faster than she ever thought possible but still held protectively. In less than a few seconds she was standing in a rainy train-yard.

The place was amazing to her, drenched in the afternoon rain which meant Sean just took her halfway around the world. Mud squished under her boots, releasing the smell of earth and water, the petrichor she loved. Rusted train tracks ran parallel to each other, rusted bits of metal, half worn cars of red, yellow, blue and rust falling off their rails. Some connected to each other, others alone, a few on their side, all a graveyard of thousands, as far as the eye could see.

"She lives here?" she turned to Sean, her heart breaking for the woman although she didn't know her well, she was never given the chance to.

"Sean shook his head no and turned her around by the shoulders to a bright line of track on the ground, dirty but still very much usable.

"Three...two… one," he said unmoving although the woman in front of him jumped in surprise as a bullet train speed past right past.

RiverSongs hair blew to the side as Sean nodded, the cars upon cars flying fast, his mouth moving as he tucked his scarf in counting to himself. Timing was everything.

"Hold on." he grabbed her around her waist and before she knew it once again they were moving, but this time the train beside them standing still. A hop up and she was in the lair of the Gypsy, Sean staying with her just in case this went bad.

After a moment of realizing she was just moving as fast as the train was beneath her feet, River got a hold of her senses. This car was empty, but there was a door facing the rear of the smooth bullet of the seat-less train, a few boxes of coffee and food lining the metal walls. Sean was still holding an arm around her waist, his other hand on her arm making sure she was steady on her own feet. There's a reason why everything has a slow acceleration rate and it actually surprised him she wasn't doubled over losing whatever she ate for dinner last night. Maybe she didn't eat…

"Are you okay?" he inquired, slowly letting go cautiously to make sure.

"Yes...wow that's an amazing feeling!" she smiled excitedly as her heart went back into her chest and started beating normally.

A small smile appeared on his face as he lowered his scarf under his chin. This woman who found Cisco never ceased to surprise him, all of them. She was stronger then what anyone imagined, her courage her power. She had to be, she was the only "normal" person at work, besides maybe one or two others but even those people had powers just not as forthright as most of theirs. There was Harrison Wells from Earth Two also, but everyone forced him into retirement to spend time with his newly married daughter and her children, plus he was nearly seventy-five.

"Through that door, that's where she is, she cleared this spot so I could get on board her ever moving home. Only a speedster or a breacher even can, this train never stops."

"Never?" she asked stepping forward to the door looking through the metal-infused glass so it would never shatter from a stray rock or piece of debris.

"No, it runs on… rain." he shrugged slightly. "Solar on this planet isn't an option."

After seeing her hesitation her fingers on the door in silence for a good five minutes he touched her shoulder.

"Want me to go in there with you?"

RiverSong shook her head no, swallowed hard, and walked into Gypsy's never stopping home. It wasn't very big, but for someone who could simply walk out and be anywhere else, she guessed it wasn't very important. Half of the car was covered in monitors, some of the trains other cars for security, some flickering static until needed. Laptops, bits and pieces of neatly braided wires and other various objects covered a metal table, lengthways against the wall. It would have looked like a mad scientist lair if it wasn't for the coffee pot, a Star Labs coffee cup, and about ten or so neatly arranged boxes of cereal, one clean bowl and spoon in front of it. Gypsy in all aspects of her life was neat and precise.

A tall backed black chair was on the one wall, obviously where she planned her jobs and stepping closer she saw a pair of boots, crossed upon it, following them up she saw a Gypsy, arms crossed, staring at her.

"Why are you here? Actually… how are you here?" her voice came from the darkness in which she sat, the flickering screens giving her the only presence she had in the thick darkness.

"Sean brought me. Cindy. I kn.."

"Gypsy." she interrupted shortly. "You call me Gypsy."

"Okay… Gypsy..." she slowly corrected herself trying to keep calm, hoping kindness would help open the heart of the breacher. " I know you don't like me, I'm sorry you don't. But my daughter, the man you love... daughter, is missing. I need your help. Cisco needs your help...please."

"First of all, I never said I don't like you." she started, unfolding her hands and putting them on the arms of her chair "I don't like anything you represent."

River looked down at herself unsure what she meant then back.

"My people?"

Gypsy let down her curly hair shaking it out.

No, no girl. Definitely not, no. I hate that you represent what I could have had and I stupidly turned down."

"I'm sorry...but..."

"Stop." She sighed, pulling her feet off the table, not even blinking as they made an unpleasant thump on the ever-moving floor beneath her. "Don't be sorry."  
Gypsy looked at her for a long while, her attitude softening a bit.

"So you know Cisco and I were together. I left him like the stupid, selfish girl I am. He deserves you, and I hate that. I hate it is you that wakes up next to him like he wanted. I hate your cute little gingerbread house he got you, complete with the white picket fence. And what's more than that?"

RiverSong's teeth played with her lip, standing tall and letting the pretty woman in front of her get it all out.

"I hate that I hate it." Gypsy gave a small noise. "I've been firm, a hard worker my whole life. This is what I wanted. I didn't care that he was jumping all over the place, making things work, making sure he was balancing everything. It was fine with me because I didn't want it."

"And now you are ready to stop moving. Gypsy, even your house moves. You have a heart, its the same as everyone else's. It gets scared of things not moving sometimes, or just standing still. Trust me I have to stand still when everyone around me always moves."

"What I didn't ever tell anyone. I went back. I left and I realized he was everything for me but when I got there I heard him talking to Sean about meeting you. How you caught him when he needed it but never treated him like he couldn't make it on his own. I did both."

River watched as Gypsy walked over to the well-organized table and pluck a piece of paper from behind another picture of her and her father and held it up.

"I took this picture before I left, look how happy you made him and he didn't even know anything about you but your heart."

River took the picture slowly and smiled before it was taken away, hidden back where it belonged again.

"I can't help you."

"What?" the native mother said softly "Can't or won't?"

"This time, I can't. I assume you're here because you believe your daughter traveled back in time and is now stuck there. I can't time travel. I only breach, just like Cisco."

RiverSong's shoulders sank with her heart. She had no idea and thought since Cisco could Vibe as well as Breach, maybe Gypsy had a way to go forward and backward in time as well.

"Your daughter is the only one I know that can do that of her own power. It's rumored that Sean if he ran fast enough could break that bound of time and go back, but from what I learned about Barry Allen on Earth One, I wouldn't even dare ask him to. Plus it would be this Earths and I hope Mr. Allen stopped doing that on his Earth by now. It makes, well a mess. And lets say she is there, on Earth one for some reason, if Barry went back too then we have two people messing with timelines at the same..er...time."

"Oh..." she turned away about to leave every feature she had dripping with disappointment. "Thank you I am sorry I bothered you."

"RiverSong..." Gypsy stopped her again. "I want to help Cisco find his girl, so try someone who may be able to help."

"She went to a filing cabinet that was hidden under the desk she was first at, and after some digging, she pulled out a file and opened it coming back.

"You need to try a Ray Palmer, of Palmer Industry. He has been working on, something. Had a break in by Killer Frost and Captain Cold about a month ago as well. Maybe he can help you." she hesitated a moment then handed the folder over.

"Thank you, Gypsy. Why don't you breach over once in a while and have dinner with us? Stop moving for once. People are there that you can enjoy company with. We always welcome you as well."

"Gypsy's eyes narrowed as if the woman in front of her had some secret agenda. How could she be so nice after years of giving her grief? Must be that heart that Cisco fell in love with. Firm when needed, kind and loyal all the other times

"And there are other men out there, Gypsy."

"But only one Cisco Ramon. Try Mr Palmer… and let me know when you actually have her home."

A little while later in the middle of a now bustling Collection Agency, Cisco Ramon made it back. A whole day and night of earth searching later left no results in where his daughter might be. Not even Barry remembered anything other then he came back to star labs all those years ago but no one else. Frustrated he took off his glasses and looked around, hoping to update someone in where he had been. Sean would be back any moment. He wandered down exhausted, every muscle aching especially around his prosthetic leg.

"No idea how much longer I can keep this up. I wonder how my..." he interrupted himself and smiled slightly. There at her seat at the table was his wife, sleeping over a file under her crossed arms, head using it as a pillow. It was like high school in that 5th-period class right after lunch for him all over again.

He didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to tell her he had no news. No one wants to be woken up to hear you know nothing more than when they spent the night alone. He felt like he failed her, but she would never let him say it. Running his gloved hand over her arm he gave it a squeeze."Come on Mrs. Ramon," he whispered with a small smile tugging his tired face, loving he had someone to call that in his life. "At least take the couch in my office for a while."

After a few failed attempts she finally conceded to sitting up, yawning widely as she stretched.

"Come on sweetheart. You need sleep." he once again coaxed wishing he could take her home. Hold her in his arms and sleep soundly with her for maybe a few days straight. That wasn't going to happen until Sonoa was back at least on their Earth, or a word from their missing daughter at very least.

RiverSong nodded, sleep pulling at her as she nearly blindly picked up the papers about the man Gypsy sent her to find. Glancing at her phone to even see what time is was, she got up with her husband's help and leaned on his shoulder as he helped her up the stairs and to the couch.

"Anything mejo?" she muttered as he pulled a blanket she made from his closet besides the front door./span/"Sorry River. No, not this time. I'll keep looking I promise. Just need food and a check in." he covered her up slowly tears playing with the corners of his eyes. Next time he was going to say he knew exactly where their girl was.

Her hand grabbed his as he turned to leave the room and he turned back, squatting beside the couch, his fingers moving her hair from her face.

"You need to sleep as well. Promise me you rest before you go back out."

He kissed her his answer and got up having to hold the arm of the couch get up with his bad leg.

With a small smile, she curled up and he watched him leave before she took another look at her phone.

One new message.

 _Hey, it's Ray Palmer. You got a hold of me earlier, well, of course, you know that you're the one who did it. Anyway yes, I can meet you tonight, right after dinner. Unless you want dinner? You're married so maybe dinner isn't a good idea, I mean but you do eat and this is business. Okay dinner here at Palmer Industry, tonight about 6 pm._

She would be there, but first, sleep. Just a bit.


	10. Back to the Past

Thunder rolled across the sky, reverberating through the grey thick air as it caught the echo of every building, and sent it back into the heavens before the rain began to fall once more. Waving to the cab, RiverSong looked up at Palmer Industries. Circular with pillars reaching up into the foggy skies seemed to catch the torrents of rain that consistently fell, the glaring red sign Palmer Industry beaming like a beacon through the gray reflective mirrored doors beneath. She almost lost her nerve as large doors opened from the ceiling, the ocean of rain water rushing from the roof in then with a mighty noise closing again. If she ever saw Star Labs, this would be it, under a new name and guidance.

Hurrying in with a big tin container in her hand to escape the torrent she stopped as soon as she made it through the doors. A large white desk with the same glowing red logo, plants that thrived lining the windows, seemingly suspended in air against them. This plan was ingenious, using the large floor to ceiling windows to grow flowers and food, several people gathering them on ladders wearing blue added to the incredible, self sub staining building.

"Welcome to Palmer Industries." a kind voice came from behind the counter "How can I help you?"

RiverSong walked over, her hand brushing the top of plants as she put the container on the counter.

"I'm here to see Mr Palmer, please."

"Is he expecting you?" the young lady, probably no older then her own daughter asked from behind the counter, brushing her red hair back behind her ear and fixing her glasses in the aftermath.

"Yes I am from the Collection Agency." River smiled then looked up as a tall man with silvering hair walked from a door beside her.

"It's okay Amy. I was expecting her." he said extending his hand over the counter to her "I'm Ray."

"You're Ray?" River asked looking over his red sweater and crisp blue jeans. Usually people who owned such a place were a little more, formal, for lack of better word.

"Yep! Come on" he nodded as he shook her hand and lead her to double doors that slid open with a swipe of his bracelet.

"Cool huh? No badges there's this little chip..." he stopped as she trotted after him to keep up, the container in her arms once again.

 _She doesn't care, Ray, be quiet._

To his surprise, a huge smile appeared on the face of his guest.

"So I did come to the right place, you make amazing things," she stated politely looking at his wrist a moment. It just looked like a regular leather band around, which, in itself, was impressive. No one would ever think of it, unlike a badge that could be taken, especially with a high clearance.

"Well yes, I mean I make tech. That's what I do, even the name of the company, Palmer Industry...wait no it doesn't say a thing about tech does it. Maybe I should have called it Palmer Technology. Note to self for next time." he fumbled and looked at the woman who was now staring at him.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Okay yes, I make tech. What did you need? I never had anyone except for Cisco Ramon come to me, and that was a while ago to help him with a project. He's a brilliant mind you are lucky to have him as your boss."

"And a husband."

A blank look crossed his face for a moment as if forgetting before it came back to him, hitting him upside the side of his head almost visibly.

"Right, right I'm sorry you told me that in your text message. So Mrs. Ramon what can I do for you?"

"I have some business that I need help with, it's important." she walked beside him through a few more doors that swung open at a swipe of his wrist finally putting the container down on the desk that he sat behind.

"Yes, of course, anything," he said looking at it another big smile spreading over his face as she opened it, a delicious smell of sweet carrot cake filling the room almost instantly.

"I made this for you for a trade."

"A trade?" he looked from it to her his eyebrow raising at her way of business. "What do I have that's worth this deliciousness we don't get often around here?"

"I need something that can time travel," she said bluntly. "Not only that but cross earths."

The man looked at the cake she served him and eagerly took it, closing his eyes as he took in the scent, glancing at her from time to time although he nearly shoveled it in.

"We are in complete coordination with the laws and rules of Earth 19. We do not conduct experiments only see if things are theoretically possible. There is no breaching worlds unless you forgot, exceptions for people that work at the CA."

"You lost me..." she started watching him eat "But I can pay you anything, please Mr. Palmer. This is super important."

Ray put down the container and his fork wiping his mouth off with an extra napkin from his lunch earlier that day.

"Okay, but you have to do something for me."

"Name it" she replied without one breath for hesitation.

"I am working on a computer program, one that can make food from supplies we stock for um... long distance travel, let's say. Can you put this recipe into her data banks? I might have something to help you, but its a one chance shot."

"You will have to show me how, but deal. My cake and its recipe for your technology." she held out her hand, not even realizing how cheap that trade-off was, used to doing her business her way and usually getting it to work somehow.

Ray shook it then ran his hand through his hair.

"Also..." he began.

 _Uh oh... maybe it wasn't as cheap as her homemade cake but it did seem like an unfair trade._

"I am going to show you something super awesomely amazing so I want your promise that you won't tell anyone, not even the C.A. Your husband, however, is aware of the programs we have going on here so private discussion with him if you desire, is allowed."

River smiled and nodded her agreement watching him eat the rest of her cake.

"Deal."

"Good," he said getting up once again, throwing the container and plastic fork away before leading her down the hallway to the inner cortex stopping in front of a large hanger in the center. Tubes of flowing water coming down from the ceiling as it opened again like it did when she got there, powering machines that were working as auto robotics all over the big circular room. In the center, a large half build machine was covered in draping cloth, bustling workers and massive amounts of wires sticking out in neat little bundles.

"What is this?" she whispered in more of awe than anything "It's huge!"

"Just a project. That recipe database is going into it."

"Why do you need a recipe...wait. This looks like something out of the movies my husband loves."

Ray gave a small cough. Might as well tell her.

"We are going to see if not one person can time jump, a whole group. Wouldn't that be cool to see history as it was outside of a book? They are usually wrong, you know."

"So you are making a ship to ride the waves of time as if they were the sea?" she looked up at him again, her face filled with the same childlike curiosity that he often found himself having.

"Yes." he nodded as they continued down the hall "To ride the waves of time...a Wave-Rider" he beamed as he opened a door letting her go through it first that lead to rows and rows of shelves, like a library with no books, just boxes. All the same size and color besides notes left on the front of them, perfectly arranged with the same amount of space between them.

"Okay," he said getting the container he wanted and putting it on the long table at the end of the room. "I had two of these but a break in last week one went missing, unfortunately, that means you have one chance. I hope someday you guys can catch that whole Cold Frost team up- ever since they got married nothing is safe."

RiverSong watched as he pulled out a disk like a foot across metallic Frisbee.

"Is that it?" she asked touching it only to have him take her hand away sharply.

"Whoa! Okay, don't touch it just in case."

"How do I use it?"

"You?" Ray asked, wondering what she was going to do with it having spent months calculating the risks behind such a device. "Oh, I thought the Collection A..."

"Please Mr. Palmer." she interrupted. "How does it work."

He looked at her long and hard but only for a moment. This was serious, the trouble broadcasting loud and long in her brown eyes, her smile that was natural couldn't help play with her bottom lip, causing it to tremble. She was nervous about something, maybe even scared.

"You put in the date you want to go to, the earth underneath it. So like you want to see our signing of the Declaration of Independence you type in 04041779 then 19." He turned it over and pointed to a red button. "You have to activate this first, this is a beacon, you return home. If you don't activate it there's no way to get you back. It will follow this device only."

He reached back into the box and in taking out a smaller plate with no number-pad on it he held it up to her.

"This is your return. Small enough to keep in your pocket. To activate either you have to step on it, the center bubble here must crack and release into the device itself. Simple explanation. Set time, set homing device, put this one in your pocket for return, step and break the bubble. Then science and a rip in the space-time conundrum."

"Continuum?" she corrected inquisitively.

"No, Conundrum. The whole thing is one messy marked red page of Scientist no no."

He gave her the box rambling on about the dangers and warnings although he was sure she already know enough about them as he took her for dinner as promised to the café in the building so they could eat and she could give him the recipe as promised.

 _ **Meanwhile, back on Earth 1: Present Day**_

The ominous smell of medical supplies filled the air. Disgusting. Medication, latex, rubber, and plastic; it was enough to make her aching stomach hurt worse. She felt her body twitch, just once but enough to make every single muscle hurt as it contracted tightly.

 _Open your eyes Sonoa._

One slowly opened, followed by the other. It was dark, and despite what she last remembered, hot. She thought she was frozen solid, fearful she would be watching her fathers younger self, Barry, Caitlin, and anyone else be beaten once again by Killer Cold, the name her mother gave them. Instead...darkness. Her muscled once again contracted then released, this time not once, but several times in a row. Slowly as they started waking up from their deep freeze pain coursed through her body with every breath, her body out of her control. After what to her seemed like hours it subsided enough for her to try to sit up.

Sitting up slowly took three attempts. Sweat poured down her face as her fingers gripped her palms so hard she could feel the pain from her own nails in her skin. Layers of blankets over her explained why she was so warm, water bottles falling out from her bed and hospital gown showed the attempt to warm her up. As her mind tried to catch up with events it was missing, memories frozen as algid as Captain Colds freeze ray she got slowly untangled. She had to slowly peel the blankets off her, having to stop as her body contorted again. The details might be a bit frosty, but one thing she knew was certain; She messed with this timeline too much and she had to get home. Her heart sank as she thought of how she couldn't come back and see her father again even if her powers worked she needed to leave well enough alone. Most people have a problem with living in the past but when you have the power over it, to control it, to relive it and taste it for yourself, its even harder to have to make due with the fact that she could see him as he was, every day, happy and healthy with the family he loved that extended out into many other lives.

Peering into the darkness, illuminated only by the machine beside her that gave her a study drip of warm liquid into her veins she quickly started taking off sensors and removing water bottles and blankets. Once or twice she paused, stopping to rub her sore muscles once in a while before removing the IV itself a small noise of discomfort coming from her lips. A band-aid later she swung herself sideways on the bed, slowly putting her bare toes to what she thought was the ground. One foot hit smooth cold metal while the other something hard and leathery and upon further inspection of her dark toes in the ebony black of the room she was in she figured it out. Pausing again as her body had another fit of being up and moving, she followed the mysterious metal upwards,t bringing a smile to her still tinted blue lips.

Cisco was sleeping soundly beside her, not even moving when her foot fell on top of hers, or the wheelchair shifting when her foot landed on the foothold of his missing leg. He wasn't going to leave her side, and he didn't unless he absolutely had to, then wheeled himself back as fast as he could to her side.

Hearing the small soft snore come from his lips she took the pillow she was just resting on and tried to put his head on it quietly, without waking her up. One thing she knew is her father was a heavy sleeper, very heavy.

She watched him sleep for a minute, whispering how much she loved him and had to get home, she spent too much time in the past. Hopefully, everyone was okay at home, and everyone here in the past was okay. She got the brunt of the last attack which meant they should have been, she remembers Barry being okay, her father... oh! he saved her life! He actually pulled himself up and used Dr. Snow's chair to get to her in time, the thought touching her heart deeply. He didn't have to, he... he read the notes that's right, she remembered now.

As she changed her clothes in the half-open bathroom door she kept glancing out of the crack to watch him sound asleep. The whole process took hours, her body unable to stop its tremors but she made it, slowly made it back to her father, her legs giving out a few times but managed to kiss her father's forehead without falling. her arm ached as she lifted a hand, her portal home straining through her muscles, with every heartbeat. she had to take a break from even trying as her body convulsed once more and using all of her strength she held onto the wall, tears slipping down her cheeks from the agonizing pain.

 _This was going to take some work._

Finally, after many attempts it flickered back to her hand and shot out rapidly, pulling itself bigger and bigger until she could actually walk through. She looked at her father once again as she stooped down, taking her mothers bow from his side.

The red light of her swirling portal lit up the room, turning the med-bay into an odd looking medical center set from some creepy horror movie. After one last look around she stepped forward, only to have a hand grab hers and tug her back.

"Come back here Sonoa." the still sleepy voice came from beside her "We don't just breach away without a goodbye around here."


	11. Team Ramon

Central City was under a cold warning, ironically, when Caitlin entered the cortex the next morning. It was breathtakingly beautiful outside and she was late because her other side, Frost, just had to stand outside in the chilled air, watching the sunrise in her own self-reflection. It was grey, the horizon had a little color to it, until the sun kissed the dullness away with a flushed embrace, in which the sky around them turned mystically pink and red, faded to a frayed orange. The frosty nip in the air was gone and the doctor found herself out on the porch, a cup of hot coffee in her hand wearing her pajamas when her other side left, leaving her confused only for a moment. Frost needed her time too and this morning was perfect for her to enjoy.

She was used to it by now and didn't mind one bit. Frost used to leave her in odd situations, at the counter of a food truck not sure what she wanted to eat, in the middle of a market with a basket full of food that the doctor wouldn't usually buy, or the most puzzling of all at the mall with bags and bags of clothes the sweet woman wouldn't normally wear. She actually put them in the guest bedroom of her apartment so when Frost wanted to come out and roam around she had something she would like to wear as well taking careful note that nothing she bought was ever pink.

Putting her keys down on her desk she found a note from Cisco saying that his daughter was awake and he kept her from leaving anywhere until she gave the okay. She turned and left the cortex while unwrapping the scarf from her neck and chilled face, making her way to the Medbay and stopped with a smile at the sight in front of her. There on the couch, Cisco sat beside his girl, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she slept on his shoulder. They must have had a good talk because even in his own sleep a smile was on his face.

An hour or so later she had awoken both of them with coffee and a breakfast sandwich from Jitters, her cold hands helping Sonoa back to her bed.

"Just a small check-up, okay?" she said to the younger woman in front of her, her hands already on her feet taking off her socks to look at the once frostbitten toes.

"Yeah sure Dr. Cat." Sonoa smiled watching her dad maneuver into the leg that came for him, that Caitlin brought as a surprise with the coffee and trying to walk on it. It took a bit despite the doctor telling him to wait for her but he got it, soon putting down the walker he was using and unsteadily on his own feet.

Her smile disappeared when Barry came in and touched Caitlings shoulder.

"She's good to go home right?"

The sweet older lady of the two looked at him, her mouth opened to say something about her condition but Cisco quickly blurted out his displeasure.

"no!" he exclaimed, "she's not ready yet."

Barry's brow furrowed, he was fine keeping her as long as she needed help, but she looked well enough to get back to her own time.

"Cisco, a word please."

Barry looked serious. Too serious.

The breacher nodded and followed him into the small lab area slowly but steadily and closed the door behind him as Caitlin started running her tests on Sonoa.

"You seem to be okay, no major nerve damage." Dr. Snow quietly spoke, the yelling in the other room getting louder.

Sonoa nodded, her focus on the door. Why did Barry make her father so upset sometimes?

"Don't worry about them." Caitlin's hand went to the young woman's shoulder. "Barry gets... overprotective sometimes. Its the whole reason your father took Breachers job offer, especially after Olivia passed away and Nora went home."

"Nora is his daughter, right? From the future like me but here on Earth One?" she peeled her eyes from the door and back to the brown ones taking her vitals.

"Yes."

"And who is Olivia?" Sonoa asked quietly. Her father mentioned her once before.

"She was a hero, barely able to get her suit stretched out to fit and she passed away saving Barry. It took all he had to get over her."

"Girlfriend?"

Snow stopped her movements and shook her head no.

"More like...sister." Snow covered her words qu8ickly " Now, do you have any pain at all?"

Sonoa moved her fingers slowly, lost in them as the arguing got louder, almost loud enough to hear over the double pained fireproof glass.

"My fingers and legs burn like they are waking up after going numb, other than that my breaches...well hurt. I can't focus on them."

Dr. Snow nodded intently, glad no more questions were asked about Barry's friend.

"Regular breaching from place to place shouldn't be too much of an issue. We can have your father..." she stopped shaking her head. "Sorry, that's odd for me to say."

Sonoa grinned. Dr. Snow was always the sweetest person, now and when she knew her.

"It's okay. I'll be going home as soon as I can. I think Barry wants me to."

The doctor frowned slightly and sat beside her.

"Don't worry about Barry, your father has him under control." she grinned "Now as I was saying we can have Cisco take you down to the training room, make sure your breaches are good going from point to point but I have a feeling that it takes this insane amount of energy to go between worlds, and even more to go between times. I think you need to rest up here with us for a week or so. No Vibing, no Vibe Blasting, and portals at a minimum...none if you can handle that."

Sonoa went to answer her but the arguing in the other room escalated once again and both women turned to the little door, Caitlin straightening up about to intervene.

"You had a chance with your daughter Barry, just a little while ago!" Cisco's voice rang out clearly. "She was here for a long time and you're trying to send my daughter back now?"

"That was different, she was stuck here."

"So is my girl. She could barely make a portal home and god even knows if it was going to the right place or even world!"

The door flung open in time to hear Barry give a long stressed out sigh.

"Where are you going?" he asked his hand on the breachers shoulder.

"We're leaving," he said simply looking at Sonoa who was getting up too, standing beside the doctor who had the same worried face.

"No. You two need to stay here." Barry said firmly.

"I'm just taking my girl out for coffee. My daughter, out with her father. Once." he hobbled over to Sonoa who took his hand, both Ramon's turning toward the door.

Sonoa walked in silence with her father. She was used to him being a bit upset when he came home from seeing Barry. They had a good relationship but you could always tell there was a big reason Cisco went to earth 19 to become his own hero...his own person.

Tugging down her Star Labs sweat-suit her father gave her last night so she didn't have to wear her hero suit everywhere she looked at him, almost the same height. Her hair having a hint of his curls now that it was free from any braid or bun, the same color but her skin when he looked at her hand in his was a different shade of brown. Quietly he tried to gather information about who her mysterious mother could possibly be, without being too desperate.

"It's so cold here. I guess better than just wet," she replied wanting to cheer him up a bit, but not sure how much she should say.

"You mean the rain never stopped on Earth 19 in your time either?" he grinned turning his gaze from her hand up to her big brown eyes.

 _Bet she has me wrapped around her little finger with puppy eyes like that._

"Nope. Not at all. It's hot and sticky and wet. You had to change your outfit because of it, no chilly Central City days or snow. Just rain."

Cisco chuckled opening the door to his go-to place for coffee.

"We need to figure out how to do something with it."

"A lot of places already have. We use it for power." she started to go up to the counter with him but putting his hand up she stopped going to the seat by the window he nodded to.

"Allow me" he smiled going to the counter as she took a seat.

Sonoa nodded and sat down at the table for two, her eyes wondering out to the bright yet cold city that her father spent most of his life in so far. It was bustling, a crowded chaotic sea of people, tributaries of walking masses, hurrying here and there without worry. Her mother never came here, said one earth was where she belonged. She herself, however, came with her father especially as a young girl to see Barry and Caitlin, the doctor being a really good friend to her through those weird teenage days. Jitters then was much bigger, almost a complex in itself, a few stories tall with self-ordering screens at every table and twenty to thirty baristas frantically working behind multiple counters to keep up with the orders. Central City had a big boom in population after Star City's hero went missing her father once said but as for who that hero was, she was never told.

Although smaller, she liked this Jitters better. It was cute and had many empty chairs, the only thing rushing were the two or three workers behind the counter and the occasional businessman or woman who came for some energy in a cup.

Sonoa snapped out of her daydream as her father came back to her placing a large cup of caramel mocha between her elbows that graced the table, her fingers at her chin folded as a natural rest for her thoughts.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me I shouldn't have come." she nodded her thank you, the words just spilling out from the conversation she heard him and the man he used to work for.

"Actually, I'm so glad you did," he replied pulling his chair back and with a look of determination he sat down looking at her once more, his fake leg pressing down on her still numb foot making her wince in pain, a grimace completely missed by her father as he continued. "First of all – you have some mad skills with a bow. Plus that awesome breaching power... dang girl, you can do a ton."

Sonoa beamed. Her father was actually proud of her. Okay, so he didn't know her yet, not fully.

 _And he was still on her foot... ow._

Gently she reached under the table that separated them and gently guided his knee to the side, his foot following.

"You were on my foot," she said simply, picking up the liquid heat in a cup and sipped it.

The look of total sorrow passed his face realizing he couldn't feel his own daughters foot under his to the small smile he always seemed to have.

"I'm sorry... wait, what do I call you? I'm really good at naming people. Sonoa? Do you have some kind of nickname or something although I love that name."

"You named me Time-Weaver." a chuckle escaped her lips watching her dad look even more proud of himself, both hands running through his hair, slicking it back from his tired face as a chuckle escaped his lips once again.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed as he opened his mouth to ask so many questions. His mind was filling with them rapidly and he already had over a hundred well thought out ones he wanted to ask.

Looking at her coffee she blew on it and took a sip. "Oh my god, my favorite!"

Cisco smiled again taking the young lady across from him in fully. He couldn't believe someone this precious could take his heart so easily, especially since he hadn't spent barely a moment with her awake, at least it seemed. She came to save them all, he knew it, and now he could talk to the lady that was not only his savior but his daughter as well.

"So...you're mother..." he began taking a sip of his own cup.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to tell you without another three hours Back to the Future movie lesson?"

"Really? You watched that?" he chuckled brightly.

"You made me. And Time Bandits, and so so so many stories of Flashpoint. I thought you would be all over me for coming here since you always talk about how one shouldn't go into the past and interact or breath. Don't forget the Butterfly Effect."

Cisco leaned back watching her, the smile on his face priceless.

"Yes but you know what? I need this. To Hell with butterflies."

Sonoa grinned leaning forward with her arm draped across the table.

"You also call me little mejo." she whispered softly putting emphasis on the -jo, saying it perfectly with an "H" when others would say "J"

"little love." he shook his head amazed at the woman in front of her. He hasn't been this happy in...forever it seemed. Killer Frost and Cold always at his tail no matter what he did it seems to fail, the problems here with the Scarlet Speedster who never saw past his own nose sometimes, not to mention Gypsy.

" You speak Spanish then?" he looked at her instantly regretting his words. Of she would speak a little, he did it here and there when the situation called for it or he didn't want others to know what he was saying.

"Si."

"And your mother?"

"Isn't Latino or Hispanic but yes she can speak it too. You taught her the modern version of it although when you met she already knew most, her language is based on it mixed with Incan."

"So she's from Ecuador? They still speak that mix there."

"No, her tribes came from about that area though I believe, up into the great plains."

"So Native American." He simpered over another sip of coffee. "Wow.."

Sonoa nodded letting her father take it all in. She probably would get in trouble for this someday but for it was doing what she always wanted to do, give her father happiness in his darkest times. Look at him, he was grinning from ear to ear, taking it all in and he was happy. She forgot all the lessons the older version of her father made her promise and decided to tell this younger version all she could.

"Look at you, Sonoa. You're absolutely beautiful. She has to be a knock-out!" he leaned forward and whispered softly. "Whats her power?"

Sonoa leaned forward, nursing her coffee but met her father halfway across the table to whisper back.

"She has none. She keeps some traditions and knows some medicine, she cooks deliciously and brings everyone lunch and sometimes supper every day at the Collection Agency. Everyone loves her and I think that's powerful enough. She's a mother not only to me but the whole place... she takes care of them and loves them, but loves you, unlike anything I've seen."

After a moment of pondering it over, almost feeling bad for assuming his future wife would be a meta, he whispered to her once again.

"And you? I saw you breach, you obviously can breach through time which is why I gave you that awesome name. Can you vibe and everything else?"

Sonoa shook her head no, her long black curly hair falling down around her arms making them lost in a pile of tresses.

" I cant vibe or energy blast. It might be easier if I could. I'm pretty much just a breacher like you."

With a small Sonoa leaned back, watching her dark coffee swirl with its light milk dance partner in the cup between her hands.

"So you have my breaching power and use a bow to fight? Sweet!" Cisco rubbed her hand "Hey its okay. You have some amazing skills against Killer Frost and Captain Cold, I saw them."

"You saved me from Killer Cold."

"You tried to save us first...wait? Killer Cold! Why didn't I think of that?" He paused a moment. "hold up. Did I think of that?"

Sonoa chuckled softly.

"No, it was momma."

"Well with two such wonderful ladies you guys won't need me anymore." he played back giving her his best puppy eyes.

"I'll always need you, papa. Trust me, momma does too." She grinned back at him as his phone went off in some odd ringtone in his pocket.

Cisco couldn't be happier as he awkwardly got it from his pants pocket not even paying much attention to it and placed it beside his coffee. No one was going to interrupt this.

Opening his mouth to say something it went off again. Disgruntled he picked it up and actually looked at the screen. A message from Caitlin telling him to get back to Star Labs as soon as possible changed his mind.

 _Something was going to interrupt this._

"Sonoa, we gotta go," he said leaving a tip and using his hands on the table to get up.

"Whats wrong?" she inquired, getting up before him and using her hand under his arm to help him.

"Caitlin said there's a meta on the loose. Why don't we go show these fine people of Central City what Team Ramon can do?"

 **** Special thanks to Katie237 for allowance of her special OC Olivia.****


	12. Day of Reckoning

A small walk back to the labs was a bit slower than normal, her toes not quite working right still ever thankful for her father's hand when she felt them growing weak. He, in return, was having the same issue not really used to his leg yet not to mention the fact it was uncomfortably strapped around his still-healing knee, plastic rubbing on wounds not quite healed.

"Sorry to call you back" Caitlin replied meekly bringing up the map with the blinking red dot on the overhead computers. "Meta alert at the bank."

"What's going on at the bank?" Cisco slid into his seat pulling up surveillance cameras around the area.

"I assume it's being robbed" Barry stated blankly against the wall his arms crossed watching from the background turning his eyes from Sonoa to the screens above.

"Good call." the Time-Weaver retorted. Why was he so friendly before he knew where she was from? Plus she saved his life. A few times, minus one.

A blinding light flew around the room and the Flash suit was gone leaving everyone staring at the screen not noticing that Sonoa too was gone, but merely in the next room, until she appeared again in the doorway, her bow in hand and green hoodie pulled over her head. She was still wearing the same black sweatpants Cisco gave her in the middle of the night the bottom half of her outfit destroyed.

"Come on papa. Let's go." she looked at him intently wondering why he wasn't breaching out already.

"The Flash has this Sonoa." he looked at her standing again "He's the hero of this city."

The young woman's brow narrowed, more in confusion than ire.

"But..." she started. Her father never sat things out, he was bold and the first to go, rarely hiding in some lab behind a computer screen.

"Cisco and you both need to heal," confirmed Dr. Snow.

"Dad?"

"Give Barry a chance." He replied not looking at her. "If he can't do this, Team Ramon will save the day okay?"

Sonoa sank into her seat. There was nothing she could do but ponder why her father wasn't the first to go. okay, second. The Flash was obviously faster. Studying his features as he worked to help his friend over the com she finally got it. In this time he just was defeated, and he lost his leg. In her time he had gotten used to it, won many battles, and it was his second nature.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help, I don't stay in and do all this" she started thinking of the words, picking at them carefully as if they were made from glass and would shatter if said wrongly "background tech things."

Cisco raised his eyebrow at her looking at how lost she was, about to comment something snarky but instead nudged Caitlin's side. His daughter was sitting there lost and confused, looking for her father to be a hero and he was behind a computer.

Meanwhile, the Flash got to the scene of the crime and was talking his way through what he saw, both for his retention and the two people he had on the other side of his earpiece.

"There are bricks and glass all over, even money is scattered," he said picking his way through the missing side of the bank nodding to some of the police who were taking down names and questioning witnesses.

"Like it was blown up?" Caitlin responded trying to get a security camera feed that wasn't corrupted.

"It almost looks like it" Barry continued as he knelt on one knee examining it with the eyes of a CSI "But no, its a pattern."

"What do you mean?" Cisco asked as his daughter finally came up behind him.

"Send us a picture of it, Flash" she spoke into the microphone, leaning over her father's shoulder and talking into it never using one before.

Caitlin shrugged as Cisco gave her a look over his daughter's shoulder but pulled it up on the screen after Barry rushed in, grabbed his camera for work and zipped back out once again.

"Its a tornado" Sonoa whispered fixing the braid over her shoulder that the speedsters actions messed up.

The Flash looked up at the clear blue sky puzzled.

"I don't think it was a tornado." he started looking around once more at the layers of bricks on top of each other, moving in a half circular motion through the bank and into where the vault once was.

Sonoa sighed softly.

"It is a tornado," she said again as if the second time would let her other earth partner know she knew what she was talking about. "The wind pattern is that of a twister, a very small one but powerful. It gathered strength the faster it went."

Cisco took the microphone back for a word with the man in cherry-red.

"I think she's saying it might not be a dark and stormy night tornado but like a vortex, almost like a dust devil or another weather phenomenon."

Sonoa took the microphone back again.

"No, not that I'm saying it's a speedster like you Barry, just doesn't go forward.."

"It goes around." finished Caitlin who was silently viewing the photographs as they came in and listening to the Ramon's beside her. "Like a twister."

Barry paused a moment thinking it through. It did make sense but what who would go around in circles when going forward is the fastest way to do things.

"Do you think he needs to spin in order to gather enough energy to get stronger?"

"Yes, I do." Cisco agreed as he got the microphone back from his daughter before she could answer for him. "do you need help?"

"There's no one around right now so no I don't at the moment. I'm coming back."

Caitlin and Cisco were too busy figuring out who the tall lanky man in the photos was that Joe sent to them, running it through databases to recognize the bitter glances between Cisco's newly founded daughter and the speedster they worked with for years. Joe might be retired now, but he worked closely with Iris still, both of them working as a father-daughter duo to keep people safe on the outside while the underbelly of Central City was kept clean by the heroes that protected her. A lot of father/daughter team-ups going on around here recently.

"We have a hit." Cisco looked up as the image pulled up the profile on screen. "Roscoe Dillion"

A few more quick words on the computer in front of him brought up a man with a green and yellow striped suit.

"AKA the Top" Barry finished coming over looking at the pictures.

"That's a horrible name." Caitlin looked at Cisco with a shake of her auburn head.

"Hey!" he rubbed his neck with a nod of agreement "Yes but I didn't name him...I haven't been around!"

"Maybe dad should take a spin at naming him" Sonoa chuckled, her being the only one that caught his pun.

Barry pulled back his cowl with a shake of his head. This is exactly how he pictured Cisco would be with his children, and although he was happy for him he couldn't help but snap back to the criminal at hand.

"Okay...but." he started.

"You guys have my head whirling" quirked the doctor, a grin on her face as she interrupted Barry.

 _Okay, that's enough…_

"Guys?!" the tall man tried to bring them back to the issue, his hands on his hips in all seriousness over the three peoples laughter in front of him.

"Right, so it appears he was active before, about two or three years ago, but overlooked because of Devoe." Caitlin chuckled trying to be serious once more. "He had a few arrests for some petty crimes, some theft, a few break-ins."

"Is he a bus meta?" Barry asked.

"I don't think so, we got all of those remember?" Cisco said leaning forward slightly, "unless he was beside it, about to get hit by the thing he has to be from the explosion or another city that had the same tragedy."

"Or not." Sonoa added "He could just be a fast-moving bad guy. How many have you guys caught that didn't come from some accident?"

"Well where-ever he came from" Barry started completely ignoring the girl's input "he's back now, he's bad now, and we gotta stop him."

 _That's enough. She didn't know what she did wrong but some scarlet speedster from the past wasn't going to make her feel like dirt._

"Hey, Barry. I don't know what I did to you, I couldn't have done anything in the past because I wasn't around yet. Why are you so mad at me? Are you...jealous that Cisco had a kid that came back to see him too? You just let your daughter go back to where she's from. Why doesn't your friend get the same? I will go back as soon as the doctor says I'm strong enough, I'm not going to be in your way."

Barry looked at her, his eyes closing as a sigh escaped his lips. He wasn't mad at her, nor his friend.

"Listen, I'm sorry" he started as Cisco got up to intervene if he needed to but Doctor Snow putting her hand on his to keep him beside her. They had to work this out themselves.

"Sorry for what? That I exist? You know how many times I saved you?" she continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked again looking at her curiously.

"I had to keep going back in time to keep you from being a Killer Cold pop-cycle for one. Three times I had to relive that moment. First to save Harry, then to save you and Dr. Snow, next was going to be my father then what would happen to my timeline?"

Barry watched the young adult as she took off her hood and looked up at him, her bow still clutched in her hand.

"I might not look like much but I have been at my father's side my whole life. I grew up with heroes...real heroes that wouldn't look at a woman who just wanted to make her father happy with disdain. No matter what she might have done wrong."

Cisco's eyes welled up with tears. His daughter came back for him? She kept coming back to make sure his friends were okay? He wanted to say something but Caitlin's grip on his hand kept him still, looking at her to see tears in her eyes as well. That's one brave hero he raised.

It even took Barry a moment to collect himself before his heart melted, placing both of his gloved hands on her shoulders he looked right into her eyes before speaking softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me for that but if anyone in this room knows about the consequences of time travel it's me. I don't want you to go home to a world that's not what it was for you, and the longer you stay here the more of a chance of that happening."

Sonoa smiled. Of course, he did, this is what her father always told her, and when she was old enough Barry himself told her once her powers were fully discovered.

" If they change, I wouldn't know. My dad has been through so much, and this isn't the first time I have come back to make him smile, even for a moment. The first time was..."

"When you were little… Right after I broke up with Gypsy a little girl came and gave me a flower right when my heart was hurting the most." Cisco interrupted from beside her having made his way over during Barry's speech.

"Yes, then when I was a teen I came back to Jitters as you looked at a picture of Dante."

Cisco gave a small gasp, he forgot about the teenager that told him to smile as she put another cup of coffee down beside him and walked out the front door.

"That was you?" He asked, pulling her into a hug "Oh sweetheart, I just thought it was a random person."

"There were many other times as well, from the time that you had your first Vibe that your heart was being taken by the Reverse Flash, that evening in college when you didn't know what to write for your dissertation."

"You were the librarian who gave me the advice..."

"I learned how to go during different points in my life so you didn't piece it together fully, I only wanted to hold your hand while you healed, then slip back into my own place again. Just enough to let you know I was here for you."

Cisco held her tight looking at Barry then Caitlin watery eyed.

"My journal?" he whispered into her hair, his hand on the back of her head.

"Diary."

"Hey," he pulled back looking at her with a teary grin "I don't keep a diary."

As if on cue, the touching moment was interrupted by another meta alert blast.

"Looks like he's back at it again, a disturbance has been spotted near a jewelry warehouse. Whatever this guy is doing he seemed to suddenly need the money." Snow replied, her hands on the desk in front of her, fingers tapping the table.

"Then let's go put an end to him" Cisco grabbed his jacket and glasses.

"No you shouldn't go out there Cisco, you're not healed yet."Caitlin looked at him with a shake of her head.

Vibe put on his glasses, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder finding the inner strength he always seemed to hide behind wit and humor within the woman at his side.

"We'll be fine. Not like I can't breach home again if something goes wrong."

Grinning Sonoa pulled her hood back up as Barry took off helping the doctor on the other side of the desk catch the flying papers in his wake.

"Maybe you need some magnetic clips to keep your papers on a metal desk. You clean up Barry's mess every time he leaves." she beamed, stepping back from her father and raising a hand to the side a red light bursting from her hand as a portal formed.

"Red light?" Cisco asked pulling on his gauntlets.

"You said something science science science once, just go through old man"

He gave her a face of mock hurt.

"I'm not old yet." he hobbled to the portal and went through his daughter landing on the street close behind him.

"Yes, you are" she finished as she looked around at the warehouse district. "And why do cities have this districts filled with unprotected or empty warehouses?"

"I know right?" he looked at her before walking forward carefully down an ally "There would be a whole lot less crime if this was a big park I'm sure."

Vibe stopped, his hand on her arm pulling her back as a red streak zoomed off, giving a small gasp thinking the Flash was running past and turned about to tell him to be careful but winced as he saw just in time the speedster fly full force back into a pile of garbage left outside of building.

"Hey bud, you okay there?" he chuckled about to go over until Barry waved him away, and after a second the speedster was off again toward a noise unseen a few blocks down.

Time-Weaver raised her hand breaching a portal beside her dads, their idea happening at the same time as well as their portals, just in time to see a whirling mass hit Barry sending him flying again.

"That didn't work well" Sonoa whispered under her breath, her dad grinning from under his glasses.

"Nope."

"Barry." Caitlin's voice crackled over their headsets. "Don't let Time-Weaver shoot him with her bow the arrows will just be thrown back to you. Do what you did to that twister."

"You mean the running in the opposite direction? Well, it is the same theory." He inquired, picking himself back up again ready to take off.

Cisco tried his energy wave but to no avail, the energy absorbed in the cortex as his daughter tried to breach around the spinning man, getting up on top of a fire escape to think about the situation.

"That won't work Mrs. Snow," she said touching the com she put into her ear before they breached out although it was barely hiding under her green hooded sweatshirt.

Barry didn't listen. He didn't need some noob to tell him how to do things, he's been the hero here to Central City for years,

Leaning forward, gripping the cold iron bars in her fingers she watched the Flash fail, again and again, the spinning not doing anything to lower the meta's ability, merely making him stronger, faster, deadlier.

"Dad, he's feeding him," she whispered into her hood to drown out the wind coming from the scene before them, holding her long braid in her hand as it fell out of the hood which slipped back, not that her identity needed any protecting she used her other hand to hold it up watching her father struggle against the wind which was pulling him in while it was blowing out the top, just like the storm would.

"What?" Vibe almost yelled over the torrent, lowering his hand to look up at his daughter.

"He's feeding his power, the faster Barry is, the faster this guy is sucking in the energy and using it himself, he was visible before but I see the lightning go into his vertex."

Vibe portaled beside her to talk better, watching what was going on below as the Tops spin was going faster just like his daughter said, feeding the speed in which the meta was going.

"Snow, it's not working, did you hear what Sonoa said?" he put his hand to his ear turning slightly to talk better away from the wind that was getting stronger by the moment.

Caitlin paced her hands moving around themselves in a pattern absentmindedly as she thought.

"Distract him" she replied back grabbing the microphone watching things unfold according to the dots on her GPS screen.

Barry slowed to a stop a fair distance away from him watching in amazement as the Top started to head toward town, with the energy the Flash just gave him, he could do some serious damage and gather so many things along the way, lining the pockets of his green striped body suit as much as possible.

"He's untouchable!" Barry flexed his hands unable to figure out what he was supposed to do, his mind racing faster than his suit

"But when it comes to distractions, dad and I are experts."

Barry sighed and touched the lightning bolt on the side of his head to speak to her.

"Okay, okay Sonoa, what do you have in mind."

She gave a small clap of her hands as a huge smile passed over her dark lips. The Flash was going to give her father the chance he deserved. Of course, she knew Vibe had helped several times in the past, but usually as back up or a quick rescue. This time he was going to be the hero...and she was going to be part of it.

"We need to Light Show." she grinned holding Vibes hand and breaching down beside the tiring speedster, the energy he just fed into the spinning meta catching up with him. "And you need a little rest, maybe an energy drink?"

She reached into her bag she always wore around her side and got one out handing it to him with a big kind smile.

"Always keep one for my partner."

"You're partners a speedster?"

"Yes sometimes though on big cases I go with my dad, emergency exit." Sonoa nodded putting her hands on her hips.

Cisco pulled up his gauntlets slowly looking at the device in the middle of his hands to help him focus his energy beams as Barry guzzled the can down, tossing it in a recycling bin although it looked like hundreds before him weren't able to make such a shot, cans and trashed piled up along the wall and around the nearly empty can itself.

"Whats a Light Show and more importantly did I name it?"

Sonoa giggled nodding to the building again so they could see where the Top was going and once they reached there she kept an eye on him and explained.

"Yes you did and long story short, we need a distraction right? So Vibe and I go everywhere, breach all over. No blasts, no arrows, nothing, just breaches popping up and down and all over, going through each other, making a new one as soon as we close it."

"And you're making a breaching light show that's brilliant, the light and the people going all over randomly will confuse the hell out of him."

Sonoa gave a nod as her father and she raised their hands to put the plan into action, Barry deciding to run in a zig-zag pattern back and forth to add to the confusion. This plan might work.

A moment later he was running between breachers, both putting up breaches for each other, running, or hobbling in Vibes case, through one to appear on another side, only to throw up another one and disappear. Faster and faster they got their rhythm down, the Flash going around breachers and their portals all around the Top.

"It's working!" Caitlin's voice came in excitedly "He's lost about half his speed he can't go through a building like a bulldozer right now keep it up, guys!"

It took a bit, two exhausted breachers unsure how much longer they could keep it up, but they kept at it until the man creating the issue was barely a problem, stumbling around as several toy tops fell from his hands, spinning across the pavement.

Exhausted Vibe didn't open a portal for Sonoa and stopped her with a gentle arm around her waist pulling her back as Barry's lightning came back down the street, soon the exhausted man in front of them with a pair of meta cuffs.

Offering a gloved fist to his daughter he grinned breathing heavily as she returned the gesture, their knuckles sparking slightly when they touched.

"Whew that was something, and awesome!" he panted to her.

"Yeah, you and I practiced it for a long time, mostly because I would panic and throw my portals up in weird spots. You would never do something like that."

Barry grinned at his friend as he helped the meta up by his arm wanting to tell the young lady all about the time Cisco ended up in the air ducts, or in different parts of Star Labs completely, having to run down to where they were all trying to help him get his powers under control.

Even from beneath his glasses, Vibes eyes gave him the "you better not" look and with a grin, the flash once again was gone, this time with the meta, in his place a news truck pulling up.

"Gotta go TW" Vibe was just about to breach away with her but a crowd by now had gathered cheering on the Flash and eager to see what happened now that their city was safe again.

"Damn it" she muttered, "We're going to have to walk from here and get out of the crowd."

"Excuse me!" a chipper voice came from a reporter that was busily gathering information as the police tried to close down the scene that the Flash captured the Meta to make sure the buildings around were safe to reenter.

Sonoa looked at her pulling her hood over her head more.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Please its Iris. Did you see the Flash capture that Meta today?" she inquired shoving a microphone toward the woman so the news crew could record her answer.

"No, I didn't," Sonoa said simply as Cisco took a step back not wanting to say anything to link her to him but his lips open in a small look of surprise. Maybe she was covering for herself.

Yes that had to be it...right?

"Oh really?" the pretty reporter wrinkled her eyebrows "You were standing here when we pulled up and he left."

"Actually Mrs. West-Allen" she started slowly making the reporter wonder how this woman knew who she was, but figured it was from the news. "this was the idea of Vibe and myself. The Flash made it possible.

"who are you?" Iris asked taking her microphone back

"I am La Flecha Verde," she said putting her bow on her back, pushing back the green hood from her face.

Cisco facepalmed in the background of the live TV broadcast.

 _Oh great, what was she doing?_

Taking his daughter by the arm, saluting the camera and pulling her into the crowd a moment later a fade of blue between the alleyways marked their journey back to Star Labs.


	13. Mercy for the Merciless

RiverSong slowly walked through her daughters' room, barely touching anything within it as if the photograph covered pink walls and white furniture were from a museum and the slightest touch would make them break. She had the means to find her daughter if she only knew where and when in time she was. She tried for nearly a week now, keeping her plan from everyone she met for fear they would tell her 'no'.

That was one word she could hear, not even from Cisco.

Draggingly she looked over each picture that hung from mini clothespins, timeless memories on bits of string, luminescent tape lighting the back of each picture so it reflected off the wall, shining its own bit of light and making each of the still representation; more of a dream. Here was her learning to walk, Sean holding her hands over her head as her father tried to get her to come to him. A moment in time missing then the next her with a huge smile on her face blowing out her 1st birthday cake candles.

A smile pulled on the mothers face as she looked at the family back then and the family now. They might not have grown in numbers but she couldn't imagine her life without any of them, and now this little black haired girl that was eternally holding onto her father sound asleep on his shoulder within the next frame was gone.

She was so lost in every memory, trying to evaluate what point her daughter would have gone to and whatever might have happened to make her never come back, she didn't hear Cisco walk in behind her, lean on the door-frame and silently watch her not wanting to disrupt his wife's thoughts.

"We will find her mejo," he said softly, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"I know." She turned around to face him, brown eyes filled with tears and just stood looking lost her mouth trying to say more but words not coming out.

"Oh, come here girl." he stood up holding his arms out, his wife rushing to be within his comforting arms again.

He held her through her tears, his fingers running through her hair as he put his chin on top of her head trying to keep his own tears from falling.

"She will guide us to her, I know it, and maybe she just needs a little more time and she will be back on her own."

"I know she's okay...I talked to Barry and Caitlin yet again, neither of them remembers anything. I thought I had a memory as I looked at the new medical wing off of Star Labs but it must have just been a dream."

"What was it? Dreams hold meaning." she looked up at him moving just enough to make eye contact.

"Just this woman, it's really fuzzy. I think maybe she was with some of the friends I had back then because when they left and I said goodbye, the woman was gone."

He stopped and rubbed his head slightly although one arm was still around her waist.

"Cisco its okay, stop thinking back so hard. If it wasn't Sonoa then don't worry about it you know how your head starts to hurt using your powers so much. Good thing your friend Doctor Snow doesn't see all you actually do. She would tell you not to use your vibing powers so often."

"It gets the job done and I'm okay RiverSong." he lifted her chin and kissed her softly, his lips barely brushing hers when his phone went off in a horrible screeching beep.

Slowly she let him go knowing the noise all too well, sinking into the white wooden chair at their daughters' desk.

"Go on, the world needs you." She looked at him, her eyes showing all the encouragement she held.

Those eyes had held him up when her arms couldn't. She was everything he ever wanted, and she was always there. It would have been great for her to be a meta until one day, many years ago, he realized it was okay she wasn't. Maybe she was, the power of her heart and the love she had for people even who did her wrong was her superpower.

Cisco hesitated. Yes, the world needed him, at least the Collection Agency, but his world was right in front of him and she needed him as well. The other part of his world was missing.

"Maybe they found her," he whispered coming over and kissing the top of her head before a flash of light and he was gone.

Ember and red lights flashed, circling around the darkening room oddly as a crowd of agents was circled around something unseen from the platform. Rushing down and making his way through officers with raised weapons, and metas he worked with en garde, he saw something he never thought he would.

Killer Frost, the one from this earth, stood with gloved hands raised. For the first time since they first collided she looked desperate, more like the Caitlin he had known for years and a little less like the most brutal villain she insisted she was. His hand went to his leg for a moment but then walked in between Sean and Jax, both men at the ready for any move she would make.

Instead, she stepped to the side revealing a pile of blankets wrapped around something on a sled, her ice trail going from the door to her feet so she could pull it. Everyone raised their weapons more, several clicks of the safety going off in rapid secession as Jax burst into flames to his right, the electricity from Sean building on his left.

"What are you doing here Frost?" the head of the Collection Agency spoke out. "What is that?"

A tear welled up in her glowing blue eyes, rolling down her cheek leaving a trail of quickly spreading frost patterns before falling to the ground ringing in the silent room as pure ice.

A tear? Killer Frost has never shown any sadness, any pain, she was the strongest woman ever known, maybe it was just on the outside?

Okay, something was wrong here. For one, she would never just waltz in the Collection Agency with hands up unless she wanted to take them out from the inside, and those blankets, they moved.

Cisco reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Frost," he repeated his tone softening, "What is it?"

"I'll do anything, you said before that on your earth I'm your friend and there was no suffering I could ever do to you that would make you not give up on me. Help him and I surrender."

Help him? His eyes cast down at the sled again all worry that she was trying to pull something cast aside after a few minutes really steading the woman who kept her hands up where everyone could see them.

Vibe motioned a few officers over watching as they unwrapped the form on the sled she brought, revealing a very sick and possibly on the verge of death Captain Cold, his chest wrapped with a bloody sheet that barely moved with any form of life. He knelt and looked him over. That wound was super bad. Without any medical supplies, he wouldn't make it through the night and it was a miracle he held on this long. Men do amazing things when they have something to live for.

Cisco's mind raced. If he said no after she had cuffs on, he would be down one enemy permanently.

No. His heart was too big. No way would he let a defenseless man die in front of him just to make his life easier.

"Okay yes, we will help him." he motioned everyone to stand down as he picked up the string to the sled with his fingers "But you and he are ours until your time is served, and that will be a while."

Killer Frost nodded as her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"Anything. Just please..." she begged.

He raised a hand, light coming from his palm as a portal spiraled to life, turning the room into an odd light show of the spinning alert lights and flickering blue.

"I have a friend who will do anything in her power, villain or not, to save a life. He will be in good hands with her and I will make sure you have updates on his condition."

Pulling him through the breach to the new wing of Star Labs a small smile broke out across his face. He knew if his friend Caitlin had a bit of Killer Frost in her, then this thorn in his side Killer Frost would have a bit a Caitlin and now more then ever he was glad he never fought back more then what he needed to.

 _Kindness won._

Meanwhile, back on Earth 1, 2020.

Sonoa looked up as Barry came in with the normal before lunch round of Jitters, thanking him as she sat between her father and Caitlin. All three of them were dawning black Star Labs sweat-suits, the Ramons' looking a little worse for wear as just moments before they were trying to get her strength up enough to return home. Caitlin was there making sure she was stable but as soon as there was enough energy to connect the two timeliness, Sonoa's strength failed.

That's when her other side Killer Frost decided she would show up and give the breaching team a bit of a workout. Honestly, all three of them had a good time in a friendly spar, although Frost would refuse to admit it.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" was all she asked Cisco as the kind doctor took over once again feeling as if she just got back from a vigorous day at the gym.

Caitlin's voice snapped Sonoa back to the present. This lack of sleeping well wasn't working out for her too well, the young out of place breacher unable to get comfortable and trading her father his bed for the couch to see if that helped.

"Yeah, thanks, Barry." The doctor took it from his hands and eagerly took the first sip.

"Anytime." he smiled flopping into the fourth seat across from the time weaver. "Hey look now we are all here we need to talk."

"I already told her she shouldn't have done what she did on television the other night Barry." Cisco started, leaning forward to defend his daughter even though he knew she did wrong.

"Yeah, Barry I'm sorry. I forgot this whole Earth One thing. On Earth Nineteen I can breach in public, say whatever I want to for the news, etc. I really didn't mean to step on anyone's toes. I didn't even know I was fast enough to step on yours."

Barry shook his head with a small smile.

"No that's not what I wanted to talk about, although I appreciate and accept your apology. It's really hard not to just yell out ' look at me I saved you all.'"

Cisco leaned back sipping his coffee, savoring the fact that his friend seemed to have settled down and opened up to the fact that others besides him deserve something. Barry always had that problem but we all have our little quirks that make us who we are. Cisco always knew that but it was one of the main reasons he set off on his own. Once he was sure Sonoa was back where she needed to be, he would go again to his earth and attempt to do his job once more. Being with her though, he knew it might be a struggle, a lot of hard work. Even with his friends here and a lot of physical therapy but he could do it. It is proven he has.

"Oh.," Sonoa said after a sip of the coffee he gave her when he arrived, her eyes transfixed on the speeder in his everyday work clothes once more. "Then what did you need Barry?"

"You said that you saved all of us from Killer Frost and her husband Captain Cold, repeatedly changing the fate of us all." he started.

"Yes..." her eyebrow raised wondering where this conversation was headed.

"And that they were from your time, not just from Earth 19."

"Correct."

"So, tell me, why and how did they come back in time to that particular moment. They had to... I don't know, follow you. You're the one that put us in danger in the first place by coming to see your father although he is good and alive in your timeline right?"

"Barry." Cisco started not wanting Sonoa to have to explain herself although the questions his friend asked were on the back of his mind too. He figured he would know once he was back at work.

Sonoa sat up, knowing she was caught. It was her fault.

"Yes. It's true. They somehow followed me but I think it was to finish the job they started a long time ago." she nearly whispered looking at her father "They wanted to finish Cisco off before the Collection Agency became what it has become, and he became as powerful as he is. Love makes us stronger."

Barry nodded. That fact he knew.

"But how did they follow you? Your dad came here about three weeks ago to get help from Caitlin, I understand that part. I know you came to be there for your father which although was a big no was very sweet of you."

Cisco smiled widely. He knew Barry wasn't happy about that fact but he was taking it in stride, which was all he could ask for. Personally, he was cherishing these days with the girl that was his and some mystery woman from the future, it was helping him heal knowing he wasn't going back to the empty memories and hard work with a few buddies. It was a challenge making things the way he felt they should be run, and most of his days were trying to redo the Collection Agency from what it was under Breacher, to his own space – fair and justice first, but a place all were welcome. Earth 19 was a bitter place, but it had much hope if someone only let it.

"I have no idea how they followed me but my breaches are different. I'm the only Time Weaver there is that I'm aware of. "

"There was the tech left behind," Catlin spoke up, putting her hand on the table in front of her.

"Its no tech we know of, plus it was all smashed. It might have been invented just to come back here and finish me off." Cisco frowned rubbing his knee in thought.

"Cold is crafty but he doesn't make things. He takes them, he sells them, but doesn't invent."

"So he's like ours was. He might have stolen it." Barry continued.

Sonoa nodded.

"He has stolen a long list of things, usually valuables but if his wife wanted to finish Cisco off then he would have gladly done it for her, especially if there was the promise of things to take from here and sell elsewhere."

"He's like a stealing fence." Snow whispered a little disturbed about the conversation it hard to not place herself in her doppelgangers place.

"That's exactly what he is. I guess you don't have to work with thieves if you are one." Sonoa shrugged.

Barry nodded taking his phone out of his suede jacket when his phone went off.

"Its Iris," he glanced at it for only a second reading the three or four long paragraphs his wife sent. "She wants to meet for lunch before I have that big meeting this afternoon with the Captain."

"You'll be captain someday soon Barry," Sonoa spoke over the last precious bit of coffee as he got up.

"Really" he smiled pointing to himself "I..I'm captain?"

The youngest of the Ramon family giggled softly.

"You yell at me about telling the future then you ask me a question? I'm not telling."

"Not fair Ramon." he nodded shaking his head at the father-daughter fist bump.

Caitlin got up from her seat and meandered over to the cortex, looking over the monitors as she finished her coffee alone. All this information about the future was interesting but the whole more Killer less Frost still ate away at her. Doing a double take she noticed a tall bulky figure strutting into the building and texts Cisco quickly.

"Oh hell no" he muttered grabbing his daughter's hand in his, the phone in his other, he breached both of them to the time vault.

"We have an issue, don't worry has a friend but you need to stay here an quiet okay? He doesn't like time travel, or metas, or... anything maybe." he told her kissing her head in a half hug.

"I thought you said he was a friend." she nodded sitting in the chair in the corner. This was the safe room she always went to, although the first time she was in here, it didn't end up well for Barry and Dr. Snow.

"It's... Complicated." He smiled reassuringly and stepped out walking casually down the hall with a limp toward the man coming up the elevators.

"Where is she?" the man said gruffly.

"Hello to you too Oliver. If you are looking for Barry he just left."

Putting his big hands on the smaller man's shoulders, Mr. Queen leaned forward his ever serious look plastered on his face.

"I said 'she' where is she," he said firmly, his hands making sure his friends' partner knew he meant business.

"Caitlin is in the flash room..." Cisco winced rubbing his shoulder as Oliver released his grip.

"Not her but maybe she will tell me."

"Tell you what?" Cisco said, half dragging his false leg as he trotted to keep up with his long stride.

"Who the girl was in the news broadcast and why she took my name."

"Shes just a friend."

Oliver stopped, folding his arms across his chest as he turned on his heel to look at the breacher.

"A friend? No, she's not just a friend. Felicity ran her facial features and shes related to you since you called a relative a friend I know you are hiding something."

"Me?" Cisco retorted as innocently as he could. "No, she's a friend. Are you saying because she's part Latino she has to be related to me?"

Oliver put up his finger, he wasn't going to get caught up in the circular reasoning the man before him was trying to pull.

"You know that's not what I mean. Why did this 'friend' take my name?"

"She didn't. She said her name was 'La Fletcha Verde'"

Oliver's foot tapped, the anger boiling inside of him turning his bearded face a slight hint of red.

"Which you of all people know means The Green Arrow."

"You should be happy, now people will stop saying you are and this pretty lady from Central City is."

"No.," he said uncrossing his arms to shove his hands in his pockets. "No now all these bad guys are rising up thinking that this small slender girl is the Green Arrow and she replaced me, and now is in Central City."

"Better than a wanted vigilante right?"

Oliver was just about to protest the whole gig doing more harm then good for him when the elevator opened. A familiar woman wearing all white beside a rather dorky looking man with thick-rimmed glasses and a suit on one side of her, another tall woman on the other side in the same suit.

"Oliver." the woman in the middle questioned slightly "What in the world is going on?"

"Why are you here?" all three of them asked at the same time, Cisco having a sinking feeling he knew why.

"We have a time anomaly here, we came to take it back."

 _ ****Author Note****_

 _ **So guys what do you think? Did you see that Frost would turn herself in to save Cold from Sonoa's strike back many weeks ago? Do you have it figured out why no one remembers Sonoa going back in time? Any clue on the woman 3037 Cisco remembers? Think it is his wife just wasn't introduced?**_

 _ **You think Sonoa will breach her own way home with no consequences or will her world be different now that she messed with the past? Will Sara and the Time Bureau even let her go home?**_

 _ **I know people wanted a huge battle and I hope I didn't disappoint. I had this plan from the beginning, that Sonoa was the cause that would make Killer Frost turn herself in. Because she really loved Captain Cold more than anything, she would trade freedom for his life.**_

 _ **One more chapter to go, hope you enjoy the final chapter next week! Really hope I filled your Flash Hiatus with at least an entertaining story. Thanks for all your love and support this summer. Don't forget to like and comment - I have other coming your way after National Novelist Month, which this year will be epic fantasy and available to read on Wattpad.**_

 _ **Much love and many blessings-**_

 _ **Polly**_


	14. The End Game

_This is awkward_

Sonoa was sitting at the head of the conference table nervously as her father, Barry, Dr. Snow, Sara, Gary and Ava all sat around the long white table, coffees in hand discussing her future. Oliver was there as well, but instead of taking a seat, the man leaned on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

 _He must stand like that a lot… he's so intimidating._

"Okay, Sara" Cisco held up his hands slightly "Let's just start at the beginning. You go first, then Caitlin, then Barry, then I'll say my part. We need to stop yelling over each other and just get the story out, the whole story not pieces we spit out."

The uproar calmed down as people nodded. He was right they weren't getting anywhere but angry at this pace.

"We received a call from Barry." Sara started looking at the man who came back from work when summoned a little while ago.

"I didn't call you."

"Not you now you, future you-you." the Captain continued as she crossed her hands on the table ledge in front of her, leaning forward. "2037 you."

Barry nodded his understanding after a small moment to catch his breath. At least he was still around in 2037, right?

"You called us and asked if there was any way we could track down Sonoa Ramon, Cisco coming to you twice asking for any information about the whereabouts of his daughter. We said we would help and we were looking for a long time, no pun intended."

"So how did you know I was here Ms. Lance?" Sonoa almost whispered unsure if she should even be asking anything and feeling more and more like a little kid at the principal's office who had their parents called in for being bad.

"We didn't. We went back in time up and down all of Earth One's timeline. Problem is we can't work with other earth, only ours." Sara looked her way her face full of all seriousness "But Gideon picked up on your little performance with Iris on the news. Seeing you say something that your father would give credit to Barry for, and his lovely facepalm in the background, we knew we had our girl."

Sonoa looked at her father who just rubbed his head quietly.

"So.." he started after a few moments of deep thought. "but my daughter isn't a time anomaly."

"No" Ava sat up a bit beside Gary, swatting his hand away from the donuts he was reaching for that the Flash provided but no one felt like eating. "Shes not. She's a product of the future though, and we have to take her back."

The tall woman shifted slightly. A tall tale sign there was more to this mission then just taking the young girl back to 2037.

"And?" Barry asked, his detective skills coming into play picking up on her body language.

"Actually I will tell you but I believe it is Doctor Snow's turn to tell what happened."

"Well..." Caitlin said more into her coffee cup as everyone shifted to look at her. "Cisco came to me, his leg missing and it was a horrible mess. I had to put him under, patch up his leg as best as I could. That night while he slept a woman came to him, sat by him and held his hand. I only figured she came from his earth and wanted to be with him."

"Actually we thought she was a girlfriend at first." grinned Barry before letting the doctor beside him continue.

"Yes" chuckled Caitlin "Okay so we did. Nonetheless, she was gone in the morning and back at night and we just couldn't tell her no."

Barry continued for her, eating half of the plate of donuts in the middle of the table in a blink of an eye before doing so. The only evidence it was him was his hand that still sparked with yellow lightning and the evidence left behind on the corners of his mouth before he wiped that away.

"We did find out she was Cisco's daughter, but she saved us, and we agreed as soon as Caitlin said she was running on all pistons, we were going to help her get back."

"That's right" Confirmed the doctor beside him, a small tussle of her auburn hair as she nodded making it fall around her shoulders. "I felt like such a big jump through time and space was going to do too much to her. Cisco can only go from place to place, and he was here. Taking her back alone to earth 19 would have been even worse, especially since he is here as well. Upon viewing all the facts we came to the conclusion that she should stay here with us. We know time travel, we know Cisco, we have dealt with children from the future before."

Cisco grinned knowing at least she would have his back taking the table from his friends.

"Yes and there was only a few days before we had to say goodbye, I was going to have Cait monitor her while I monitored the portal with a little something I'm working on. If it worked right it would say exactly where the portal was leading. Something I started with DeVoe but never had the chance to use."

Sara leaned back, looking at her fellow Time Bareu companions.

"Okay here's what we are going to do." she thought out-loud her brain still processing both sides of the story she was told. "No way we can punish Sonoa for coming back in time just to keep her own father company."

"What?" Oliver finally protested, his brow furrowing. "Time travel isn't acceptable no matter the reason."

"I learned that one, eh Ollie?" Barry joked until he saw Sara's expression.

"Oliver its what we do. We time travel."

"To make things better, to stop people like this girl from messing the time line up." he retorted, his arms dropping.

He was about to keep insisting that the young women have some consequences to her actions but stopped when the captain raised her gloved hand.

"I didn't say there wouldn't be." She paused to make sure he was going to just give her a moment to talk and when he said nothing more continued. "Time has a way of punishing those who abuse it. Therefore we will let time itself handle the mess that Miss Ramon made. We will take her back with us to 2037, and she will have her mother and father to deal with."

Oliver leaned against the wall again.

"Good enough." he glared at Sonoa, those eyes he had making her want to just get swallowed up by another breach and be anywhere else but here. Maybe time in some Bareu prison would be better than the fate that the captain just set for her.

"Yes...captain." Sonoa almost whispered looking at her father.

"Sara." Gary pipped in, still nursing his hand from the audible smack received a while ago "Let him at least say goodbye, I mean it is his daughter right?"

Looking at the Ramon's at the end of the table the Time Captain gave a nod of approval.

"Granted," she said simply chatting with the others idly to give the father and daughter some time.

Cisco helped Sonoa up out of her seat and took her to the cortex. He was slower then normal because of his leg, but the walk there took even longer as if he was biding his time with his girl, taking in the few moments of silence as long as he could before he had to say goodbye.

 **Meanwhile, back on Earth 19, 2037**

Cisco was at his office, promising his wife that he was going to just stop and breath. That was impossible to do but he was going to do his best. Leaning back in his office chair, his feet on the desk in front of him he sighed wearily. They searched for days, weeks… how long as it been? The days were melting together into one big nightmare. His daughter was out there, lost in time. She had to be hurt, no one remembers her or has seen her and she hasn't been heard from yet. His wife and he were taking it hard, very hard. It is a horrible thing when a parent has to finally believe it is time to expect the worse. He would never give up on her though, not ever. Not one moment, nor second. She was always right where she needed to be, in his heart.

But his heart was breaking. If it wasn't for RiverSong, he would be thrown into a spiraling depression. That was his baby girl.

Sean was taking it hard as well, the missing woman hitting him hard and deep. When she didn't return he told him all about what happened that night he warned her to be careful. The speedster was taking it almost as hard as he was, and he wouldn't stop looking for her even eating his mass intake of calories on the run.

Cisco told him several times he needed rest, the poor man wouldn't hear anything of it. He should have stopped her from going, he had this gut feeling and he let her go anyway.

Vibe wanted to be mad at him, but couldn't be. It was his job to keep his daughter safe while he was there, and even when he wasn't and he was the one who failed.

Closing his eyes, his hand on his knee rubbing the metal meeting his skin another sigh escaped his lips. What was he going to do now?

" You will wait, and we will get through this together with my husband." a soft voice with a lingering delicious smell of coffee came whispering to his senses from the doorway.

Opening an eye he looked at his wife, a large cup of his precious coffee in her long dark fingers as she brought it over and put it in his own.

"How do you always read my thoughts? Are you sure you're not a meta?" he slid his feet off beside the computer and patted the desk for her to sit.

"I am no meta. But I am your wife and I know what you are thinking." River smiled softly sitting where her husband coaxed. "It will be okay. I have faith."

"Faith?" He said sipping the dark goodness from the cup she offered. It was like a goddess offering a mortal the best she had to offer, and he was that lucky man.

"I have faith in you, and in her." her hand went to his knee. "You will bring her home."

"I don't..." he whispered, his exhaustion making him give up any hope.

"Shh." she chided putting her hand on his cheek leaning forward. "You do."

Cisco opened his mouth to respond when his computer went off with a message.

"It's from Barry" he whispered more to himself than her, putting the coffee down and leaning forward.

"Want me to move?" River asked him already in the process but he stopped her and wrapped his arms around her sides, working around her.

"Nope." he grinned, sitting to the left side in order to read the message from his friend on Earth One.

"Cisco – I just received a message from Gideon, the Wave-Rider is going to bring your daughter here to Star Labs. She was at Star Labs when you got injured but Sara found her due to a little time glitch she caused in the news. See you soon – Barry."

RiverSong jumped up, almost right against him until he raised his arm to let her out of his holding.

"Shes at star labs 2020?" She almost yelled, grabbing a bag in a hurry and rushing out the door.

Cisco nearly jumped, surprised at his wife's reaction.

"Babe just hang on, just a little bit they will bring her where I can just go over and get her." his brow furrowed although he was overjoyed at the news, he was wondering now where his wife was going.

"I can get her now," she exclaimed the device she got from Ray already in her hands as she set the time and place.

"No! Wait...what is that." he looked at the tech in her hands his fascination overtaking him for a few moments then snapped back to the issue at hand.

"No, River, don't..." he stopped as she placed it on the ground her boot smashing the center and a breach spun into existence.

It was too late, his wife was gone now as well, all that was left was a little stand with a blinking light, the beacon for her return.

 **Back on Earth one, 2020.**

Barry, Ollie, and Sara took Sonoa up to the roof where the cloaked wave rider but Cisco just leaned on the wall in his lab unable to get all that happened out of his head, and now that day that he was dreading for a week was upon him, he had to let his daughter go.

A knock on his door made him turn around to the two agents of the Time Bearu.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to keep her from anyone, we were going to send her back." he protested, hoping his actions didn't come down to bite him too hard.

Quietly Ava pulled out a thin electronic device, her other hand putting on sunglasses.

"What's that?" he asked curiously, looking her over plus the device in her fingertips "Whoa you look like men in black, are you MIB?"

The tall woman shook her head, nudging Gary who gave a chuckle in the ribs, the light going off several times.

"Now then," she said taking off her glasses looking at the gaze on the breachers face. "According to section 20.9 article 4.5 revision D-233.9 you are required to get a new memory of what happened here. Therefore you got hurt by Killer Frost from your earth, breached here to be under the care of Caitlin Snow. Nothing else happened and you were extremely happy to see us and the crew of the Wave-Rider for lunch today."

"Yeah, yeah and from now on you will be fearless and bold. Nothing can keep Cisco Ramon down." Gary added ignoring the 'how dare you face' from his partner.

"What he said" she sighed putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was good to see you again Cisco, sorry we had to eat and run but history calls."

"Yeah.." The breacher shook his head slightly, the whole thing seeming a little muddy inside of his head. "Yeah, you too. I think its time I get home myself right?"

Ava nodded her head with her all too serious smile on her face.

"See you around."

He watched them get back into the elevator, following them in a mind riddled fog and waved as they left, grinning at the all too goofy wave he got back from the male agent.

Gripping his bag from his office, Cisco started to put some of his projects in it, humming to himself in total obliviousness to what just accord in the past week. He was oddly tired, his leg was bothering him to no end, but he knew some rest at his house back on earth 19 would be just what he needed. He had to push through it, to become strong again. Tomorrow he felt just had so much hope, he only had to take it.

"I always loved it when you sang." a voice came from behind him.

RiverSong stood as the portal behind her dissipated, her hands behind her back looking at the younger version of her husband.

"Hellooo." He slinked over to her, putting his hair behind his ears.

"Hello." she smiled, holding out a leather band from around her wrist. "Put your hair up in this, it will stop getting in your way."

He gave a small noise as their fingers touched, his mind racing once again. This woman, she was beautiful, and she...portaled here? She was a Breacher like he was. She had to be.

"You are a dream walker, I swear I just saw someone like you… and no. No, it was just a dream, right? What else would a twenty-five-year-old single man dream of but an angel like you?"

He looked up as the ship above him took off and glanced as she looked at the ceiling before back at him. The woman chuckled softly, she was hooked he could tell. Turning around to grab his bag he decided he could.

"Those are just friends of ours." he watched over his desk putting his hair back as his mind plotted out how to get this woman out for a date that just showed up behind him.

No answer.

Slowly he turned around expecting her brown eyes to be transfixed on him, but only a fading light from a portal slipping away shimmering in his office, a fur that was the shape of his artificial leg left where the woman was once standing, the simple note _'Coffee sometime soon in the future, this will help your leg'_ laying on top of it.

 _Yep, just this Breachers luck._

RiverSong stepped out of the portal back on her world, realizing that she just missed her daughter back on earth one and with no option to go home, she came back. Rays invention at her feet popped and fizzled out, looking as if it was going to catch on fire.

"I'm lucky that prototype actually worked," she whispered spinning around as the blue glow of her husbands breach opened up in his number one spot.

Sonoa and her father jumped out of the portal and both right into her waiting arms. It seemed like hours they stood there, daughter in the arms of her mother, father holding both of them close.

"I see it worked." a friendly all too chipper voice said behind them ascending the stairs.

"Mr. Palmer." RiverSong smiled, turning after reluctantly letting go of Sonoa, her arm still around her daughter's shoulders.

"Hi," he said dumbly with a small wave.

"Mejo," Cisco said looking at her, his arm around his daughter as well. "Where did you meet Ray?"

"Long story Mr. Ramon." He grinned "Your wife wasn't exactly idle while you guys went and searched for your girl. Nice to see you home Sonoa."

"Thank you Mr. Palmer" she smiled, tears of happiness with her homecoming streaming down her face, using her shoulder to wipe them away.

"I have to hear this story please Ray." Cisco wiped his own tears away and held out his hand which the businessman shook.

"Yeah of course and since I knew you guys would be busy, hopefully breaching all over and getting your daughter back, I took the liberty to order Chinese for everyone. I hope that's alright."

"Chinese?" Sonoa asked, rushing down the stairs to the big table and almost flopping into her seat. She missed this so much, and she didn't want to hear the speech she knew was coming from her father, not yet.

Hugs from all her workers took time but she hugged every one of them before they sat down to join her. Huge treys of Chinese food lining the middle of the table and patted the seat beside her for Sean who held onto her the longest besides her parents.

"I shouldn't have let you go" he started, eating more slowly to enjoy her company rather than eat and run. He has run enough recently.

"Sean...I'm sorry." Sonoa bit her lip "I understand if you want another partner. I broke your trust."

"I don't want another partner." He smiled to her over failing to use chopsticks. "only you."

River and Cisco sat down for the first time in what seemed like forever, doing more watching of their now complete family with every single seat taken by those they worked with.

"This is right," RiverSong whispered to him.

Cisco nodded, looking at Sean a grin on his lips.

"Good?"

Sean nodded.

"Good."

"What's good?" a strong feminine voice rang out as the speaker appeared.

Gypsy stood looking upset, a bag in each hand.

"Gypsy?" Cisco stood slightly looking amazed she was here. He knew she came back but never when he was around, always leaving before he showed up or after he left.

"What's the matter Gypsy?" River replied simply, hoping the words she spoke to her in what seemed like forever ago actually sank into the pretty Latino woman on her forever moving train.

"You didn't save me a seat" she smiled as her whole demenor changing, putting the bags down and pulling wine out, placing bottles on the table thanking Ray who hastily gave her his seat and burrowed on from a desk beside the long banquet table.

That dinner was the best one in a very long time, comparable only to the time Cisco and River announced their marriage and the other when Sonoa was finally born. Family and friends who were family laughed, enjoyed each other as all families should, and the mood was light. Even Gypsy and Ray seemed to get along, him offering to walk her home after the party long settled.

Sean was the last to leave the Ramon family, happy his partner was home safe once again, maybe a glimpse of something more then Collection Agency partners between the two lifelong friends.

Sonoa was helping her mother clean up after the mess when the talk she was dreading came.

"Sonoa..." Cisco started rubbing his neck hating to be the one to yell at her when it was revealed she only wanted to help him through some hard times.

"I know dad..." She looked up her hands full of leftover trash.

"No, we need to talk about this. I love you tried to help me through some dark times, but we need those dark times." His hand went on hers after she threw the trash away. "It's living okay?"

Sonoa nodded in agreement. She was done time traveling, she didn't like the mess it caused, she didn't like to say goodbye, she didn't like to see people hurt because of her either.

"Dad, back then Frost and Cold followed me, somehow, they tracked my portal to see you and to stop this place from ever becoming what it was."

"I don't remember. How can I not remember that?"

Sonoa shrugged slightly. She had no idea why Barry nor her father couldn't remember her coming and staying a whole week with them.

"Anyway, Cold was hurt, and Frost turned herself in to get help."

"By an arrow?" Sonoa grinned her father hit with the realization that his daughter was right, and used her mother's bow to end Frost and Cold's reign.

"You were doing the light show with arrows? Sweet!" he exclaimed, forgetting that he was in the middle of a serious conversation with her "That's it, tomorrow we are training you got it?"

She was about to answer when she gasped, all colors of lightning coming from her hands then disappearing.

"Dad!" she held up her hands the red glow that came from them when she tried to breach fading with the storm.

"It's the speed-force..." he whispered. "It took its power back.."

Raising her hands to test the theory a portal formed in front of them once again. Jumping through it she merely ended up outside the room instead of back before the lightning happened.

Cisco stopped her from throwing up another breach to try again, seeing the blight.

"You won't be able to… You are just like me now, and time isn't your playground. It made sure you stay where you belong."

"With us." her mother said simply coming in from the hall, putting her arms around Cisco's waist from behind and peering over her shoulder at their daughter.

"Your mother is right, she's usually right. She's the biggest hero there is."

"I don't want to be a hero. I want, all I ever wanted, was a family to be with. People who look at me as a person. I might not go through what you all have, being rejected by society because of speed or fire or telekinesis. I have been rejected by the very color of my skin. Here we have what a family is" she let go and opened up the curtain to the collection agency below, people packing up to go home for the evening. "All races, all people, all working as one unit. Yes, I will give you band-aids when you're hurt. I will make you lunch every day. I will find you when you are lost. Not because I'm a hero, but because I love you."

Cisco and Sonoa looked at each other and smiled at the words of RiverSong.

"Hero" they exclaimed together with their traditional fist-bump.

The End 3


End file.
